Forever Yours
by mzcrystaljade
Summary: Hi Guys I'm changing the Title from FAIRAN to Forever Yours. :note:: this story will be on hold for a short while. you will be informed. im adding a new prologue and will end soon. promise. i love you all for being supportive::: S/D Love Story. image by: Ami Mizuno
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Fairan

Prologue

Rated: M

Do not own SM. Inspired by Jill Barnett's Bewitching.

Fairan: half mortal, half fairy.

_Every three decades, a fairy is chosen to conduct a miracle. A heart full of rage and cold as the arctic must be altered to feel compassion and love. An unknown traveler must complete this mission within 3 months time; to prove the mission is complete a test is shown to the victim to see if they have truly felt love._

Serenity wiped a tear as she finished Charles Dickens 'The Christmas Carol'.

"What a wonderful story" she smiled as she closed the book. Then quickly frowned as she gazed at the mess she created. There were books scattered all around the room.

_Oh no_, panic rushed through her as she began to pick up the books when she stopped. An idea dawned on her and mentally hit herself. "What am I doing? I can use magic!" Her face lit up, "Serenity you're a genius!"

She quickly thought of a spell for clean up. _Now how does uncle do it? Oh yes._ Serenity raised her arms slowly and chanted a spell.

clutter clutter everywhere  
…um, oh yes.  
Please oh please do I care  
…no, that's not right!  
how I wish you aren't there  
…uh, with all the mess I declare  
DISAPPEAR!

A bright light flashed and instead of a clean immaculate room, she found herself standing in a pile of more books. _Oh no, _she thought. She can feel his presence behind her, the continuous tapping of his shoe was unbearable. She knew she would be in trouble, yet she couldn't help herself. She was just like her mother, her uncle would say.

She turned and bowed her head respectively, "I'm sorry uncle I did not mean to. I was tempted to read these wonderful books…I mean I just love…I…I…"

"Enough Serenity."

She sat down on the books and looked up to her uncle. His dark brows creased together as he looked at his niece; his only niece. He simply snapped his fingers and the books disappeared and reappeared in its rightful place.

He faced Serenity and his bright blue eyes glared, "Serenity, you have been summoned at the Enchanted Circle Meeting tomorrow morning." He brushed his dark auburn hair with his fingers. Serenity looked at his uncle, his worry lines and grey hair appearing quickly as she grew older.

_Enchanted Circle?_ Her uncle must have read her mind, "Yes, it's time. Your time."

Serenity stood up when a black cat ran up to her and jumped in her arms. Serenity petted the black cat's forehead, covering the bright crescent moon and slowly lowering the black cat to the wooden floor.

"Serenity, you have been chosen." Her bright blue eyes knew that she had to quickly act and accept this mission. She knew that if she doesn't, a lost soul will remain lost forever. A heavy burden will be put upon her to achieve her mission. She took a step forward toward her uncle, "Do you think I am ready for this mission?"

He sighed heavily, "The council has created a record of past and future fairies that will conduct this mission. However, you have been chosen as a replacement. One of the missionaries has taken ill and is ill fit to take on the mission." Then his eyes averted down to a trail of golden dust surrounding her feet.

Curiosity spread along her face when she realized of the golden dust she was experimenting earlier. Wide-eyed, "Ill clean it up!"

With closed eyes, _I can do this._ She was determined to get this right! Raising her arms, she chanted quietly.

Serenity was considered as the black sheep of the fairy world. She's a late bloomer and still have not gotten her wings yet. In fact, she has to earn them. Due to her many failures in the past, she managed to barely pass her exams. In the fairy world, you must reach a certain age to complete tests to receive your wings; especially magic. She however, had to repeat many times; and still counting.

When the chant was finished, she slowly opened her eyes to sneaked a peak but then became large as saucers. Instead of making it disappear, she instead filled the whole room with her dust, including her Uncle. She gasped, choked, then coughed. _Great! So much for practicing, why can't I get this right? _She sighed in defeat as she collapsed on the floor. She put her chin on her hands as she pondered. She is such a failure when it comes to magic. Maybe it is because she is a Halfling. Unlike the immortal fairy, she unfortunately has the mortal aging process.

She heard her uncle's fingers snap and _poof!_ the whole place became spotless.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready Uncle. I'm not sure if I can complete a mission when I cannot even clean up with my magic!" she pouted.

"It's not my decision to make my dear."

She stood up and faced her uncle, "I am not ready. Please will you try and tell the council to have someone else to go?"

"Serenity, you must take this as an opportunity for growth. You cannot pass this just because you think you are not ready." He turned away from her and disappeared with his voice trailing, "prepare yourself."

She pondered about her growth. Closing the door to her room, she felt something soft brushed her leg. Looking down, she looked down, "Oh Luna, what have you got there?" She picked up the newspaper in between her cat's mouth and sat down on her bed. Serenity was suddenly mesmerized at the incredibly handsome young man in the paper. She read.

_"The infamous Darien Endymion Knight III has done it again. Being the youngest CEO of Knight Enterprises, this eligible bachelor has once again broken the hearts of every woman in the city. He just announced his engagement to one of the most beautiful and successful woman, Miss Litacia Woods from the Woodland Incorporations. The daughter of Orlando Woods and the heartless bachelor were considered to be the perfect match. With Litacia's long auburn locks, bright green eyes, elegant and perfect posture, she matched perfectly with the dark haired, mysterious blue-eyed, and the tall proud features of Darien."_

Serenity stopped reading when Luna jumped and stretched herself in Serenity's lap. Serenity started to stroke Luna's fur and continued reading.

_"...With his first engagement, we asked Litacia herself on how she was going to manage to melt his heart of ice. Her response was, 'I'm not quite sure yet.' She laughs, 'But I have my ways.' Darien held Litacia lovingly as they walked towards the hotel of Belington, a perfect place to celebrate a reception for a wedding."_

There is a picture of Darien and Litacia entering the hotel with his arm around her waist. Serenity stared at his stone-faced features, _for someone who is in love, why does he show coldness?_ She sighed and put down the newspaper. She picked up the sleeping cat from her lap and carefully placed her on her bed. She snapped her fingers and the room was filled with silken draperies and soft warmth surrounds the room. The fireplace glowed with evergreens hanging from the mantle and varieties of flowers decorated the room. Serenity climbed into her soft snow-white colored bed as she yawned with exhaustion. All those chants and magic spells tire her out and with her Uncle's disappointment in her mind also wore her out. With a snap she changed into her nightgown and sank down into her pillows. With a sigh, she dreamed of a certain dark-haired, stone-faced and handsome man.

"Serenity...Serenity...Serenity, wake up!"

Serenity got up quickly and stared at her cat. She rubbed her eyes and sunk back to the warm pillows. She turned on her stomach and flung Luna off of her bed and onto the floor. With a meow, Luna jumped back on Serenity's bed and scratched her.

"Yeow!" Serenity jumped out of her bed and screamed. "Luna, why did you do that?" She reached to touch the wound from Luna's sharp claws. "That hurt!" she glared at the black cat. "What right do you have where you can scratch me?"

Luna stared at Serenity, "I have the right to do whatever I please Serenity." She jumped down and walked towards her, "Remember I am your guardian, aside from your Uncle of course." She sighed, "Now, you must get ready for the council and be sure to pack lightly and wisely."

"What? I am leaving today?"

Shocked and dumbfounded, Serenity just sat still.

"Serenity, I thought your Uncle have announced this to you yesterday?"

Luna's crescent moon glowed brightly and flashed Serenity with a vision. "This, Serenity, will be your home." Luna showed Serenity a big city with towers that reach the sky. The vision zoomed into another perspective, the street, which includes people running and hustling around carrying bags of unknown to Serenity.

"You will have 3 months to accomplish this mission. Your mission is to find Darien and change his heart of ice. It would only be a matter of time until you will find one another. You have to be patient, have faith, and you must believe."

"Luna! I will not go!" Serenity shook her head and glared at the cat. Her focus was then adorned by strange vehicles. Serenity gasped, "Luna, what is that?" Serenity pointed at the automobiles stuck in traffic and making all the noise.

"Those Serenity, are called automobiles. They are the mortal's way of transporting from one place to another."

Serenity looked at Luna wide-eyed, "Do they fly?"

Luna hung her head, "No Serenity, automobiles do not fly." Her crescent moon stopped glowing, which closed the vision. "Serenity, you must be ready! You must not I REPEAT must NOT be late." With that, she walked out of Serenity's room and closed the door behind her.

"Is this wise highness?" Marius begged, "To send young Serenity out there without any knowledge of that wretched place."

Enchanted goddess, GoMa, stood tall and regal as she displayed such grace. She gracefully glided through council and stood in front of Marius.

"Marius, she would have to decide whether she is ready or not," she smiled and turned when the door opened and Serenity stood in the middle wearing a travel suit and carrying a suitcase declaring, "I'm Ready."

GoMa nodded and smiled. "Any questions Serenity?"

Serenity paused for a while when she finally asked, "Where exactly am I going Your Highness?"

She smiled, "To a city full of magic."

GoMa's features turned from bright to serious, "Now Serenity, you must know that no mortal human should know that you have magical powers. If you tell a human what you are, you will lose your powers." She paused and her face softened, "Unless you have found the one."

Serenity nodded and was ready for the traveler's spell, "Alright, this time I'm ready!" actually no she's not. she is fighting herself completely to not run away and just chant a spell back to her room! But to achieve her mission, she must do this.

Marius muttered, "Yes but IT isn't."


	2. Chapter One

Fairan Child

Chapter One

Rated: not own SM. Inspired by Jill Barnett's Bewitching. This story is pure FICTION. This is not real. Coincidence rarely happens. This story consists of MAKE BELIEVE plots and weird things happening that does not happen in real life. So, don't believe anything you read, unless it's a documentary.

Previous Chapter Summary: Alright, you have been introduced to Serenity, Mother Nature, and Marius, Serenity's uncle. Also, you read that it was her time to go to the real world and change someone's life. Good Luck Serenity. Er...I mean good luck Los Angeles.

Fairan: half mortal, half fairy.

Darien Endymion Knight III **carefully watched his future wife walk out of his house. The sun had just started to set when Litacia decided to leave. He **watched Litacia leave his home with no emotions on his face. He notice her pause before she went ahead and enter the car. They just finished talking about their engagement. Darien walked in the middle of the room and greeted his loud and rowdy friends.

"Darien just met his match!" Andrew mockingly toasted Darien.

"Can't it Amici, don't mock me. You know I'm only doing this for the company." Darien's scowl worsened as he walks past his chattering friends.

"You know Darien, if you and Lita don't get along, mind if I take her?" Andrew chuckled.

Chad chuckled, "Hmm, so what you are saying is," he crossed his legs; "you'll divorce Mina and go for Lita. Excellent plan my good friend." He leaned forward and raised his glass of scotch.

Andrew scowled at Chad. He walked towards the bar and poured himself some red wine. "Shut the fuck up Cha-WICK".

"You know Andrew, if you keep at it; you'll be drunk as hell after this hour's done," Chad finished his last remaining wine and got up from his chair. He walks toward Andrew and grabbed the bottle from him. Andrew grabbed the bottle back, "You should talk! At least I'm not whipped."

Chad shook his head smiling, "Shut the fuck up. Whenever Mina calls, 'Yes Hunny...Sure Sweetie,' tell me who's whipped?" he gestured with his pinky and his thumb as a phone.

Andrew threw a pillow at Chad when his phone rang. "Hello?...Hi Hunny, I'm just here with Darien and Chad, yes. I will be there in half an hour. Fifteen minutes? Sure sweetie. I will see you in fifteen minutes." Andrew cringed, he looked up at Chad and Darien. Seeing Chad about to burst and Darien's irritating smirk, "Shut the fuck the both of you! Not a fucking word! Good-Bye."

"Pussy!"

"Fuck you Chad!"

Darien glanced at both of his friends; Chad and Andrew have been his friends since they were in grade school. Even though Darien's the youngest from the three, they considered themselves as brothers. With Andrew's comical personality, along with Chad's wild and outgoing one, they are strangely compatible with Darien's dark personality.

"Alright you two that's enough!" He walked behind his desk and sat down, "Quiet down, I need to make a phone call." Andrew walked out of the room with a wave of goodbye and Chad went back to drinking.

Chad's phone rang, "Yes?... I'll be there in ten minutes." He turned to Darien and signaled that he had to go.

Darien nodded his head and picked up the phone. Before he dialed the number, he started to think whether he is ready for a commitment or he is just doing this for the company. The merger would be a success unless something would happen that could ruin it. He thought about it some more when he finally decided.

"Litacia, let's meet."

Serenity screamed as she fell from the sky and landed on a tree. She fell from branch to branch when she clutched for her life on the last branch. She looked down and thought of a spell to safely land. Before she countered up a spell, her bag hit her on the head making her let go of the branch. She landed on her a pile of leaves. "Oh," she moaned, "My bones."

She sighed and got up, "Could this get any worse?" Eventually, water poured from the sky. Serenity brushed back her bangs, "Great!" She picked up her bag and walked quickly to find shelter. Why me? Ugh, I do hate thunder and lightning. She walked on, hiking up her skirt, not noticing a house from a distance. My hair is going to be hard to dry. She was thankful she had put it up. She looked at her finger and sighed, "And my magic is not as good as Uncle."

"Why do bad things happen to me?" she grew tired and sat down on her bag. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. She closed her eyes and pushed back the tears as lightning and thunder flashed. She looked around and finally spotted the fence. She did not realize the house in front of her. (To be honest she never realizes anything until it is in front of her face.)

Serenity's eyes lit up and got up quickly, she looked for the front gate when she spotted it on the other side of the fence. She grabbed her bag and quickly ran to the gate.

"Hello! Is anyone there? Hello?" She walked around, "Where is everyone? Can they not hear me? HELLO!!" She then saw a white button and she pressed it hoping it would open the gate but nothing came. Suddenly a soft feminine voice came out. "Hello."

She jumped back and slowly crept towards the talking box. "H..h..hello?"

"Hello?"

"Hello! Please help me. I'm outside and it's raining! Please…"

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hello? Can you hear me? Please help me."

There was a long pause, "If you press and hold on the white button I will be able to hear you" said the voice.

Serenity nodded and did as she was told. She brushed her wet blonde hair back from her face, "I...uh...my name is Serenity."

"Yes Serenity?"

She shivered, "May I please go inside? The rain is pouring quite hard."

"Oh my, Yes, yes, please do come in. Let me open the gate for you."

"Th...Thank you."

Serenity clutched on her bag as the gate creaked open. She stepped back as the gate fully opened. A woman around mid-fifties ran towards Serenity with an umbrella and a towel. She was fast for an old woman. She smiled at Serenity and wrapped the towel around her, "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't realize it was raining."

Serenity shivered. She looked at the old woman: hair, thin blue with a few whites; skin, so soft when touched, but full of never-ending wrinkles; eyes, full of memories that had seen the troubles of the world around her; and face, haggard yet still full of life. The short old lady walked Serenity to the back of the house and settled her down on a chair in the kitchen. She hurried and fixed Serenity some hot tea.

"I can't imagine anyone walking under this weather," she sighed. She looked at Serenity, "You are soaking wet my dear, let me get you something to wear. I will be right back." She disappeared in the other room and a few minutes later, she came back carrying old clothes.

"Thank you," Serenity accepted the clothes.

"Oh dear, I apologize my name is Lois. Now, these are my grand daughter's clothes. I'm sure Amy won't mind. She hardly has time to visit since she is off to the University and volunteering at the hospital."

Lois rushed Serenity to the bathroom and immediately told her to change into some dry clothes before she gets sick. Serenity entered into a lavender room with big mirrors. She laid the clothes down on the counter and walked around the room. She has never seen anything so clean and the smell, it smelt like with lavender a hint of vanilla. She unbuttoned her dress and slipped it off. She took her dress and squeezed all the access water from it on the sink. She was soaked to the bone. She took out the pins from her hair as her hair tumbled down to her calves. She was about to use her magic to dry herself off but she thought of Lois and how she would react.

She looked at herself in the mirror: her long hair is drenched with water, her skin is turning blue from the cold, and she looked pale. She wondered how will she ever dry her hair without using her magic. She heard Lois from the other side of the door working in the kitchen singing away. Serenity took off her chemise and anything that was soaked from the rain. She dried herself off and changed into the clothes Lois handed her. She put on a pair of capri pjs and a small t-shirt.

Lois knocked on the door, "Serenity, are you okay in there?"

Serenity felt naked, "Lois, I don't think I can wear this. The shirt is too small."

Lois laughed, "Sweetie, it is okay. Just come out, I want to see you."

Serenity came out holding her wet clothes. Lois took the wet clothes from her and looked Serenity over.

"Hmm, good it fits."

Lois rummaged through her bag, took all the clothes from her bag, and went into another room.

"Oh no please don't, I..."

"Non-sense!"

Serenity followed Lois and found a room smaller than the bathroom. It was half its size with two big machines. She found Lois crouching down and stuffing her clothes in the big machine.

"What are those Lois?" Serenity wondered.

Lois was surprised by the question, "Well, this one is for washing and this one is for drying your clothes."

Serenity's eyes grew big, "Really? I do not have to do it myself? That is magnificent!"

**Lois suddenly realized that Serenity must belong to an Amish family. Unfamiliar with machineries and those clothes must be considered provocative in her culture. Lois paused and looked at her clothes. Oh my, she thought. **I will have Amy come home and take her shopping. Serenity sat on a stool and started playing with her hair, "Lois, do you think that machine that dries clothes will also dry this horrid hair of mine?"

Lois turned and was amazed on the length of Serenity's hair. "Oh dear, if you do that it will surely burn your hair. I will be back." Lois left and came back with a contraption. She sat Serenity on a chair and dried her hair after explaining to Serenity what contraption she is using and what it does. Lois finished drying Serenity's hair when she noticed that the girl fell asleep. She smiled and gently woke the girl up and led her to her bedroom upstairs. She laid the girl down and covered her with a blanket.

Lois came back to the kitchen and made herself some tea. She looked at the clock on the microwave and it read 1:40 AM. She has not realized that it had been so late. Everyone is asleep, she thought, and he has not come home yet. She sighed, that boy, he never comes home anymore. She shook her head. "I wonder if Serenity has a place to stay in." She stirred her tea and suddenly, "She can stay here." She finished her tea and with her great idea in mind, she went into her bedroom and lied down on the couch.

Darien drove up to the gate and wondered why the gate was open. He drove inside and closed the gate himself. He drove up to the driveway and opened the door. He went straight to his room after he closed the door. He decided to take a hot shower. (Okay, this is where you start drooling). He let the hot spray cover his muscular built, tanned, and rigid body. He started thinking about the commitment with Litacia. He sighed and gave up; he turned off the shower and got out. He took a towel and wrapped it around him. Darien went downstairs to the kitchen and see if there are some cookies he can have as a midnight snack when he heard a noise.

Serenity woke up suddenly. She sighed, what is she doing here? I cannot believe Mother Nature thought I was ready. I thought I was ready. I guess I am not. This is not good. Serenity got up from the bed, used her magic to tie up her hair. She went down to the kitchen to investigate.

"What can I do here?" she inspected every cabinet on the lower part, and she was off to rummaging on the top cabinets. She started to elevate from the floor and landed slowly on top of the counter.

Darien heard noises coming from the kitchen; he slowly crept in thinking it was Lois preparing something for him. He rushed into the room and stopped in the middle of the room. What he saw was interesting yet unusual. He saw a girl with long, long blond hair looking around the top cabinets. He certainly liked the view. Her long legs were holding up her very healthy body. Her Capri pjs were shaping her behind as she bend over picking up some food cans from the counter. He slowly crept up behind her and said in a deep serious (and sexy) tone, "May I help you?"


	3. Chapter Two

Fairan Child

Chapter Two

Rated: not own SM. Inspired by Jill Barnett's Bewitching. This story is pure FICTION. This is not real. Coincidence rarely happens. This story consists of MAKE BELIEVE plots and weird things happening that does not happen in real life. So, don't believe anything you read, unless it's a documentary.

Previous Chapter: He certainly liked the view. Her long legs were holding up her very healthy body. Her Capri pjs were shaping her behind as she bend over picking up some food cans from the counter. He slow crept up behind her and said, "May I help you?"

Fairan: half mortal, half fairy.

"May I help you?"

Serenity immediately turned with a gasp and fell. Instead of the floor, she was caught by something warm and strong. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of dark midnight blue orbs. Darien rolled his eyes; Lois must have started her collection again. When will she ever learn from the last one? He let go of Serenity.

"Oh…I…I." She looked at him, and then lowered her head. "I'm sorry" She did not realize he was wearing nothing but a towel until she felt her face burn. She kept her head lowered until she sat down.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"My name is Serenity," she played with her hair and finally had the courage to look up. She saw him staring at her; it looked like he was trying to hold back something. She put her chin on the palm of her hand and started drawing circles on the table with the other.

"What are you doing here Serenity?"

"I have a missio…Uh I mean It was raining outside when Lois took me in." She almost let out her reason in coming here.

He clenched his fist, with a stern voice "You can stay for one night and that's it." He went to the fridge and made her a cold glass of milk. "Here, this will make you go to sleep faster"

She accepted it and started to drink it. "Thank you."

"Why are you here?"

The milk was making her sleepy. She lowered her head and spoke sleepily, "I was sent here, but not here...but...somewhere else." Next thing you know she started snoring softly.

Darien found the girl intriguing, she looked so innocent but everything else isn't. Her body is not innocent. He felt it. He felt her soft legs, and he had a hint of how healthy her breasts are. He looked at her, wondering what he might do with her. He sighed, he gathered the girl into his arms again and this time took her into his room. He laid her down on his bed and covered her with his blanket. He sat down on his chair and stared at the girl.

Where had she come from? She came into his house without him knowing. Had Lois brought the girl in? Maybe that is why the gate was open. Darien shook his head; Lois is always the one bringing in the strays. I hope that she is not another Anne. He shuddered, man she was annoying. I am glad Alan took her away from me, from Lois, and from this house. He relaxed a bit.

He paced around his room thinking. She did not act like Anne when they first saw each other. In fact, she seemed too shy to look at him. Cute girl, he thought, young too. He brushed her off and got up. He went to his office and created a bed with his leather couch. He went back to the bathroom and did his nightly duties. He went to bed with his boxers on.

Darien put both arms behind his head and started thinking about the conversation he had with Litacia. She seemed uncomfortable with the whole idea. She seemed very excited, he thought sarcastically.

_flashback_

"Litacia, let's meet." He smiled silently, "I want to get into business."

He heard her sigh, "We can talk here."

He was about to start talking about the engagement when she interrupted him, "Mr. Knight, we both know we are only doing this marriage so both yours and my father's companies would merge. But have you ever thought of Love?" On the other side of the phone, Darien rolled his eyes at the thought of Love. She continued, "You should consider it, it will change the way you treat others. I don't know how your first marriage ended but that ex-wife of yours was pretty lucky."

"Litacia, are you quite finished?" he said calmly.

He can hear her breathe hard with frustration. His tone was hard but calm, "Whatever you're thinking right now or feeling, I have no care for it. I am only interested in merging the companies and nothing more. Understand?" he paused, "Now, be a good girl and behave like a wife should treat her future husband." She was irritated he can tell, "Arg, you are the most infuriating man I have ever met. I'm only doing this for my father's sake." She slammed the receiver while he chuckled at the response.

_end flashback_

He liked her spunk; he liked the fact that she would soon become his wife. He also thought of her luscious body hugged tightly against his. He closed his eyes as he imagined her there. Her soft skin still lingers in his touch, her long firm legs, attached to those curvy hips, and those two perfectly round mounds that you call breasts which he would love to feel someday. He started to react quickly at the thought of her naked body against his. He started to reach for her, when she turned, her auburn hair turned into blonde. He stopped and turned her around. He was shocked to see Serenity's face.

Darien woke up with sweat. He looked down at his throbbing member and cursed. "Damn, why is that girl on my mind?" he moved into a sitting position and started to think something else besides Serenity. She seemed to make him react more quickly than others. He needed to get out. But first, he got up and went to the bathroom, "Damn."

Again.

Serenity woke up in an unfamiliar room. The room was big and dark. No light came into the room. She got out of the bed after she inhaled the sweet spice that lingered in the pillows. She sat there for a while when she decided to open the windows. She yawned and flicked her wrist which caused the curtains to open bringing light into the room. The colors of the room were dark burgundy with black lining. This room is depressing, she thought. She hugged her knees then leaned back on the pillows. She pulled the soft and warm blanket over her and crossed her arms. She noticed that there are not enough pictures and bright things in this room. There was an open bathroom across the bed with only a curtain to block peeping toms. A walk-in closet with plenty amount of clothes, mostly one colored suits and white dress shirts. She averted her eyes from the closet and turned to the big windows.

Serenity got up from the bed and walked to the window. She looked outside and found an array of colorful flowers. Her face glowed with happiness. She ran across the room when she bumped into another person and heard a crash. Serenity got up quickly and apologized. She looked up and it was Lois.

"Lois, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Serenity started checking Lois for cuts and scrapes. Lois just laughed and clamed Serenity down, "Serenity, my dear, I'm fine. But it wasn't me who you bumped into, you bumped into my granddaughter Amy." Serenity turned to the girl on the floor and apologized immediately. She handed out her hand to Amy and she gladly took it.

"It's quite all right Serenity. I have heard so much about you from Nana," Amy smiled and started to pick up some of the food that fell.

Serenity looked at Amy and realized that she has blue hair! She wanted to ask if her hair is real but she did not want to seem rude. She started helping Amy instead. Amy knew Serenity wanted to ask why she has blue hair, who does not want to?

"In case you're wondering why I have blue hair," she giggled, "I got this from Nana." Serenity looked at Lois and blushed. Amy giggled some more and started working again. She kept working while she asked, "You know, I would never have the patience and the time to manage such hair like yours." Serenity paused and sat on her feet. She touched her hair and blushed again.

"I do not know as well. I have yet to discover that myself." Both girls giggled and finished cleaning the floor.

"Mind if I call you Reeni? Serenity is just a mouthful."

"Yes. Reeni would be a fine name. Short and simple! Thank You!"

"Now, Se…Reeni, why are you in Darien's room?" Lois asked.

"Well, I don't know. All I remember is meeting this stranger, he offered me cold milk and I fell asleep."

"Cold milk?" Lois said, "It must have been Darien."

"Darien?"

"Darien is the owner of this house Reeni," Amy smiled.

"Oh I see."

"He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"NANA!!"

"WHAT??"


	4. Chapter Three

Fairan Child

Chapter Three

Rated: M

Do not own SM. Inspired by Jill Barnett's Bewitching. This story is pure FICTION. This is not real. Coincidence rarely happens. This story consists of MAKE BELIEVE plots and weird things happening that does not happen in real life. So, don't believe anything you read, unless it's a documentary.

WARNING: Naughty Naughty stuff in this chapter.

"So mote it be" (Roberts, Nora.  
Fairan: half mortal, half fairy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darien scribbled a note to his secretary. His secretary pulled on her skirt higher, constantly making the skirt look shorter than it already is. "Ms. Monet, please give this to the new employee. Tell him that next time he is late again, I will personally tell him to pack his belongings and go. I do not have time for excuses. Understand? Oh and one more thing, after you're done with him, inform me my schedule for today."

Britney Monet nodded her dark head and left. Darien rolled his eyes at his secretary. Do not think he did not notice how she was flirting with him by lifting her skirt up slowly. Those little tricks will not work on him. Why did Bernice hire her anyway? He sighed and walked across his office. He reached for a book when Britney's up and perky voice came into the speaker.

"Mr. Knight, you have a meeting with Mr. Roberts at 2:30. Also, you have a Cocktail Dinner to announce your marriage at 8:00 at the Belington Hotel." In the last part of the announcement, she seemed to be talking through her teeth. He could tell she was jealous. Darien smirked at her jealousy. He reminded himself to give her something pleasurable as a reward.

"Thank You Britney," he responded flirtingly. He heard giggles on the other side of his office. He checked his watch and sighed again. He sat down on his chair; I have thirty minutes until Chad gets here. He feels like doing something.

"Hmmm, I wonder what Ms. Monet is doing now." He rolled up his sleeves, "It's getting hot in here." He took out the remote for his AC and turn it on full blast. He sighed, "That's better." He called Britney in his office and sat in his chair. She knocked his office door in no time.

He was sitting in his chair when asked her to come in. He slowly got up from his chair and walked around the table. He stopped in front of his table and leaned against it. He crossed both his legs and arms looking sexy like always. Once the girl came into his office, the cold air hit her immediately making her nipples visible though her shirt. He noticed that she unbuttoned three buttons from her shirt revealing her black lacey bra and cleavage. He chuckled, "Cold Ms. Monet?" Britney walked, nodded and smiled seductively towards Darien. She felt her breast with one hand and felt her perky nipple.

"Mmm, they're so hard for you Mr. Knight. Would you like to touch them Mr. Knight?" he raised his eyebrow. He focused his eyes on her raised hand with a piece of fabric dangling from it.

"Keep this as a reminder, baby," she waved it in front of him and slipped it slowly in his pocket.

She then took both of his hands and put one on her breast and the other on her behind. Darien pulled her towards him and massaged her breast not too gently. She moaned as he touched her nipple with his thumb through thin fabrics. She unbuttoned her shirt while he slipped his hand inside squeezed her breast through her lacy bra.

She giggled, "Mmm." Darien looked at her while his other hand landed on her other breast. She arched her back and started to grind. He kept rubbing both breasts while Britney's hands roamed south and started to unbuckle his belt. She licked her lips and went down on both knees.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serenity and Amy did chores around the house and cooked some food for lunch. After lunch Amy introduced Serenity some vanilla ice cream. Serenity loved it. There was not ice cream in her old place, this one is sticky, and oh so sweet. After she finished the treat, she thought that she enjoyed this delicious treat better.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Britney's exploration of Darien's lower torso, he lifted Britney on the table and pulled her skirt up. He felt her bare behind and her wet mound. He lifted up her skirt and looked at her dark mound.

"Naughty Girl," he slipped off her shirt and unhooked her bra. He immediately put his mouth on her left breast hungrily and used his tongue to lick around not to gently over her protruding nipple. He put his right hand on her other breast and used both his index and thumb to play with her nipple. She moaned for more, "Ohhh, Mr. Knight. So...good, More! More!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched forward.

"I see you are ready for your reward Miss Monet," he leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "You're so wet and hot Miss Monet."

"Anything for you Mr. Knight!" she said seductively. He turned her over and gave her her reward.

Chadwick walked in front of Darien's office about to open the door when he heard a quiet moan inside. He chuckled, "Again Darien?" He waited casually until he sounds inside subsided. A few minutes later, the door opened and a really attractive girl, yet messy, came out of the office. She blew him a kiss and sashayed her way back to her desk. He checked her out and went inside. He saw Darien taking out a piece of fabric out of his pocket threw it in the trash.

Chad smirked, "So which one is she? The intern? The volunteer? The new employer?" He sat down on the chair. "You know Darien, you are pretty lucky to have very attractive interns."

"Secretary," Darien sat back in his seat and took out the thong Britney slipped in his pocket. "Listen let's do this quickly because I have to get ready for that Dinner tonight."

"Sure!" Chad gave him the papers. "Listen, are you going to do this every time you see a pretty girl?" Chad laughed.

"Maybe" he paused, "That is, if my wife cannot fulfill her duties," he winked.

Chad just shook his head. After a few minutes of discussion, both men left for home.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serenity carried a pile of dirty laundry when she heard voices. It was the same voice from last night. She crept slowly following the sound. She slowly opened the door and found Lois talking to herself, no; she's talking to a black box, which is talking back to her! The voice was male! Serenity quickly walked away and wondered why she was chosen to be in this strange world. Serenity sighed and continued her errands.

"Reeni, could you do me a favor and grab the clothes that is hanging from outside?" Lois hollered from the other room.

"Yes I will!"

After she gathered the clothes from outside, she turned onto a corner and bumped into someone. With a quick yelp, a pair of strong arms caught her. The clothes she was carrying were all on the floor. She gasped and pushed herself off from the person who caught her and started picking up the now dirty clothes. She heard the person leave her.

Darien left the girl as she started picking up the pile she dropped when she bumped into him. He looked back but she was gone. He shrugged his shoulders when he his phone rang. It was Litacia.

"Yes?" he answered with a smirk.

"Mr. Knight, could you meet me in the park in 30 minutes?"

Darien wondered what she wanted but agreed anyway. She sounded nervous and somewhat annoyed. He smirked at her annoyance. He left to meet with Litacia. Before he reached the front door, he found the same girl he bumped into earlier bending over trying to reach for something under the couch. He could not help but notice her shaped behind and the quick reaction from his groin. He shook her out of his head and got out of his house. Once he reached his car, he became normal again. He then wondered how someone could make him react so quickly. He thought about this until he reached the park where Litacia wanted to meet.

Once he reached the park, he found Litacia standing so gracefully and elegantly with her hair up in a bun, tight white shirt, and low rise jeans, making her look like a model. Darien walked out of his car and walked towards her, she smiled slightly but her eyes showed sadness. He ignored her emotions and asked what she wanted.

"Listen Darien," she walked closer to him, "I have thought about the aftermath of our marriage and whether I could live without love but I can't! You are a heartless man and I don't think I will be able to change that. All you want is power and money." She is crying now, "I'm sorry Darien; I have no intension of marrying you. I have told my father about it and he disagrees with it. But I want more than the wife of Darien Endymion III. I want more. I want Love. And you can't give that to me." She looked up at Darien hoping to see some emotion but found none. Her heart broke, "I am sorry." She reached for him but he just brushed her hand away and left her crying.

"Shit." Love. That bitch wants Love? Love is stupid, it's not even worth it. He smirked, her father's company will crumble once I'm done with them. Litacia, you will regret this.

Darien raced through the freeway. His midnight blue eyes darkened and his jaw tightened.


	5. Chapter Four

Fairan Child

Chapter Four

Rated: M

Do not own SM. Inspired by Jill Barnett's Bewitching. This story is pure FICTION. This is not real. Coincidence rarely happens. This story consists of MAKE BELIEVE plots and weird things happening that does not happen in real life. So, don't believe anything you read, unless it's a documentary.

"So mote it be" (Roberts, Nora.  
Fairan: half mortal, half fairy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serenity sighed and sat down on the cold floor of the Laundry room. She stared at the machine in front of her smiled. She finally figured out how to work it. It took a lot of her brainpower to figure out what to do. She should have listened to Lois. She looked to her left and found another pile, but these piles are for ironing. She got up and blew her blond bangs out of her face. She pulled on her white shirt and dusted off the old jeans Lois gave her.

_**flashback**_

_After the incident this morning, Serenity has gotten to meet Amy. They became friends right away. They were in Amy's room when Lois came in with a pile of clothes, a toothbrush, and shampoo._

_She smiled at both girls, "Reeni, since you are going to live here, I figured you will need these."_

_She handed Serenity the pile and said, "Amy will take you shopping for other things."_

_"But I have clothes to wear."_

_"I know dear, but you need more that those clothes if you want to live here. I will see you girls later. Reeni I need you to work in the kitchen later since Darien's going to come home. We're baking cookies." Both Serenity and Amy nodded at Lois while she left._

_"Oh, grandma makes the best cookies!" exclaimed Amy._

_With the same excitement as Amy, Serenity said, "Well then I should try these cookies of hers!"_

_Amy got up from the bed and said, "I'll show you to the bathroom. I have already taken a shower this morning. I'll just have to find something to wear." Amy led Serenity to the bathroom and explained to her that she would leave within a few hours for the University and would be back around five o'clock in the afternoon. Then they will go to the mall to shop for clothes. Serenity nodded and pulled out a pair of jeans. She wondered why there are holes in the jeans and Amy explained to her that it was the "fashion" a while back._

_"Oh," was her only response._

_**end flashback**_

She scratched her bun and figured something out. Why not use her magic to iron the clothes for her! Serenity wanted to dance with her brilliant idea. She locked the door and stood in the middle of the room. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She formed spells in her head, figuring out what type of spells she should use. After a few minutes, she finally found one. Her Uncle used this one spell when he does not want to do some housework.

Toil in, Toil out  
Help me flatten wrinkled garments  
Leveled in, leveled out  
Help me iron  
So mote it be

Serenity opened her eyes and found the iron floating up in the air and hovers over the ironing board. She smiled and sat back in the chair. Yawning noisily, she got up and looked for something to eat in the kitchen. Serenity went back to Lois' bedroom and looked for a good book to read. She found one lying on the shelf and picked it up.

She read, "The Scarlet Letter. I have not heard of this before."

She opened the book and started read while walking out of the room. She walked down the stairs and heard some cabinets closing. She rushed to the scene and found that man, Darien, in the room. She froze and just stared at the man in front of her.

Darien glanced at the girl then turned to do whatever he was doing. He started to think if he could pull off into marrying another girl after that embarrassment. He pounded his fist onto the counter, that bitch! She had no right to do this to me. For what? Love. Stupid bitch. Okay, keep calm Darien. He then felt that girl staring at him so he turned around with a smirk.

She made a cute picture as he caught her about to open the laundry room's door open. With her eyes wide open and a hand about to open the door, she froze. He made her feel uncomfortable with his stare he can tell.

Serenity found Darien's stare unpleasant. It was making her feel small. She lost her concentration with the spell and heard a crash from the other side of the door. She rushed inside, and Darien followed but before Darien can rush in after her, she closed the door on him. She heard a grunt on the other side but ignored it.

She saw the hot iron on top of a white shirt that looked like Darien's shirts and the ironing board on top of it. She rushed into the scene and grabbed the iron along with the shirt then put the ironing board in the right position when the door opened.

Darien's nose hurt. She closed the door on him! When he opened the door, he found her lifting up the ironing board while carrying the iron and his burned shirt!

"What is the meaning of this!" he hollered.

Startled, she turned with a surprised look, which turned into guilt. Oh no! His shirt is ruined! I am going to kick this girl out of my house.

"I... I'm terribly sorry sir!" she put down the iron and clutched at his shirt.

He just looked at her and grabbed his shirt, "Sorry? You ruined my shirt! Why are you here? Where's Lois?"

He stormed out of the room, leaving a guilty Serenity.

Serenity flinched as he slammed the door. Not even a complete day where she has disappointed someone again. She got up lazily, picked up the iron, and started to iron carefully. Tears streamed down her face as she ironed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darien was furious. He threw the burnt shirt in the trash and decided to go back to have a talk with his new maid. He was about to open the door when he heard her crying.

He felt something tug in his heart. Usually he would just go to someone and right away fire them, but with this one particular person, he couldn't! He turned back and rushed out of the house.

He growled, "Is this Make-Darien-Look-Like-an-Idiot Day?" He kicked a rock, "First that bitch Litacia embarrassed me by calling off the wedding, then that stupid maid made me look like an idiot by hitting me with a door! What now?" Darien saw Chad and Andrew approach him. They were both smiling like idiots. He knew something was up! They know! Darien scowled at their smirking faces. He mumbled, "I had to ask."

"So Darien, does this mean that someone has finally broken your offer to be your wife?" Andrew laughed. "And what's up with your nose?"

"Shut it Amici!"

Chad chuckled, "I guess Andrew is going to have to divorce Mina after all. That is if he's MAN enough!"

Andrew scowled at Chad, "Fuck you!"

Chad held up two hands, "Whoa, I love you and all but I don't swing that way bro!"

Darien looked at his two friends going at it, "Will you both shut up!" he began to walk towards the tree where the two followed. "Who knows about this?"

"Andrew heard it from Mina," Chad explained.

Chad repeated the question Andrew asked, "So, what happened?" he pointed at Darien's nose.

"The new maid hit me with the door."

Both friends looked at him and laughed!

"The great Darien was hurt by a newcomer?" Chad laughed

"Man, I would like to meet this rookie!" Andrew wiped a tear from his eye. Darien cursed, "I need a fiancé by tonight!"

Both Chad and Andrew quiet down looked at him seriously. Andrew spoke, "Listen Darien, you could have any woman you want. Why can't you just pick out some random girl, get to know her for a while, and then propose to her."

Chad looked at Andrew and smacked him behind in his head, "Andrew, sometimes I don't know whether you have a peanut for a brain or you're just being a stupid ass. Be practical, he needs a wife that is as perfect and beautiful as Litacia, more perhaps?"

Darien nodded his head and smirked at Andrew, "He's right Drew." Andrew rubbed his head rolled his eyes. All three best friends are sitting outside in the patio when both Chad and Andrew looked behind Darien. It was Serenity carrying a tray full of cookies and milk. They both followed her as she set down the tray in front of Darien. Darien rolled his eyes at their reaction.

Serenity smiled, "Gentlemen. Have a great day." After she settled the cookies and three glasses of milk in front of each man, she left.

When the door closed, Chad looked at Darien and spoke, "Darien, who is that gorgeous woman?"

Darien rolled his eyes, "No one in particular. She's just the new maid Lois hired."

"She's the one that did that?" he pointed at Darien's nose. Darien glared at him. Andrew shivered, "She's not like Anne is she?"

Darien sighed, "No! Thank god."

"What's her name?"

"Serenity," Darien drank his milk.

Andrew pondered, "Hmmm…there's a Greek myth." Both Darien and Chad choked on their milk.

"Andrew you are one random fellow." Chad announced but Andrew ignored him.

"Selene, the moon goddess, is known for her countless love affairs. The most famous of her loves is the shepard Endymion. The seduction of Endymion is the love affair that brings Selene the most fame. She fell in love with the shepard, Endymion, and seduced him while he lie sleeping in a cave. Some sources say Endymion was a king or a hunter, rather than a shepherd. Her seduction of Endymion resulted in the birth of fifty daughters, one of which was Naxos. Since Selene was so deeply in love with Endymion she asked Zeus to allow him to decide his own fate. Zeus granted Selene's request, and Endymion chose never to grow old and to sleep eternally. However, Endymion's eternal sleep did not prevent him from Selene giving birth to his daughters. Endymion was visited by Selene every night and kissed by her rays of light. Selene is a favorite of many poets, especially love poets. A moonlit night brings the feeling of romance. It is said that Selene's moon rays fall upon sleeping mortals, and her kisses fell upon her love, Endymion." Andrew finished and watched his two best friend's faces. Blank. He sighed, "What I'm trying to say is…"

"Andrew, shut up!" Both Chad and Darien were getting impatient.

"What exactly is your point Drew?"

"The point is that your middle name is Endymion, and her name is Serenity, it's the Roman translation for Selena." Andrew then looked at Darien with shining eyes, "I think you both are meant to be together!"

Chad looked at him and burst out laughing, "Andrew that's preposterous! That is, like you said, a MYTH."

"Darien, you need a wife, she's perfect. She's beautiful! She's just the type of wife you need."

"Listen Andrew, you don't know her, I certainly do not know her, and everyone else does not..." he trailed on.

"Know her?" Chad finished for him, which made the light bulb on top of his light up, "Brilliant! Andrew you're a genius!"

"For someone that is pussy whipped you're a genius!" Chad put an arm around his shoulder, "Just keep the stories for yourself okay buddy? You're starting to sound queer."

Andrew pushed Chad, "Fuck off asshole".

"He's right Drew", Darien nodded in agreement. He grabbed his milk and made a toast. "To many successful and accidental ideas."

"Here, here!"

After their plan, they parted in their separate ways. Darien got up and walked inside the house. Chad and Andrew left as well to meet up with their wives. He went into the kitchen and found Lois eating cookies and drinking milk with Edgar.

"Hello!" he bellowed, making Lois jump.

"You know Darien, if you sneak up on an old lady like that, Edgar here will take out his ruler!"

Darien chuckled, "How are you Lois?" he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He may not be respectful to other people but he sure is respectful to her, Edgar and Amy. Amy is like a little sister to him and he paid for her college tuition just so she could study in medicine. He patted Edgar on the back, while in response, he just grunted. Lois smacked Edgar on the arm and smiled at Darien.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Have you seen Serenity?"

Lois gave him that 'Don't you dare do anything I wouldn't do' look, "No I have not. Why?"

"Nothing, I'm just asking. I need her to pick up the tray outside."

"And you couldn't do it yourself?"

"No."

"You lazy boy," she exclaimed.

"Thank you."

She laughed, "Even if I know where she is I wouldn't tell you, I know that look, you're going to do something to her and she'll end up getting hurt! Like what you did to Anne."

Edgar shivered.

Darien sighed, "Edgar do you know where Serenity is?"

"Oh no you don't old man, don't you dare tell him!" she took off her glasses and looked at Darien, "Listen Darey, she's special. Whatever you do to her, you would have to go through me! She's not like those girls you bring home! She's well-mannered, and very polite. You are not going to corrupt her! Now I'm sorry what happened with you and Litacia, but you are not going to go to Serenity and use her as a replacement."

Darien stood there amazed, "How did you know about Litacia?"

"Don't forget that I'm a grandmother," she put her glasses back on and picked up a cookie. "Now, go do you're little thing and no I'm not going to tell you where she is!"

Darien looked at Edgar for help. There was a long pause before Edgar said, "She's in the garden."

Lois smacked Edgar again.

"God flabbit woman…"

Darien left the two lovebirds alone and headed to the garden.


	6. Chapter Five

Fairan Child

Chapter Five

Rated: M

Do not own SM. Inspired by Jill Barnett's Bewitching. This story is pure FICTION. This is not real. Coincidence rarely happens. This story consists of MAKE BELIEVE plots and weird things happening that does not happen in real life. So, don't believe anything you read, unless it's a documentary.

"So mote it be" (Roberts, Nora.  
Fairan: half mortal, half fairy.

--

Lois smacked Edgar again.

"God flabbit woman…"

Darien left the two lovebirds alone and headed to the garden. He found her watering the roses. She is wearing a large straw hat and a pair of gardening gloves. Her white shirt is stained and her jeans are covered with dirt. She will do, he thought. He cleared his throat. She turned startled.

"Oh Darien, I didn't see you. I'm terribly sorry about your shirt earlier I really did not mean to burn your shirt. I did not expect it to get out of hand. I am not used to..."

Darien interrupted her with his hand up, "Listen, first of all do NOT call me Darien. You will address me as Mr. Knight or sir. Understand?" She blushed and looked down, "I am sorry."

"How old are you?"

"Pardon?"

"Your age. What is your age?"

"I am of age, sir."

Darien's getting irritated, "And what is 'of age'?"

"21"

"21?"

Serena nodded. Darien sighed. "You will do. Get up and pack."

Serenity looked up immediately and assumed that he was going to kick her out. She straightened up, "I understand if you would rather have someone more experienced and less of a klutz such as myself, I will leave."

Darien shocked in her assumption, "Serenity, I am not going to kick you out."

"You are not?"

He shook his head. "Then why do you look so grim all the time? You look like you are ready for a brawl."

Shocked, Darien became irritated, "No you stupid girl, I want you to marry me."

"What?"

He was getting angry "Marry me damn it."

"I..." he found her attractive under the big straw hat. Her pink cheeks, pink luscious lips, and long lashes are little temptations. He sighed again; I guess I may have to do this. He walked closer to her and took both her hands. He took the gloves off from her hands and kissed each finger. She looked at him with glazed eyes, "I do not understand, I..."

He touched her soft face. Serenity closed her eyes and cherished the touch. "Marry me, Serenity." He kissed her softly. Before she could respond, he moved away. His eyes softened for a bit but then turned back into its iciness it once was.

"Marry Me," He barked. He kissed her again with the force. Once he let go, she nodded. He nodded in approval. "Follow me." He pulled her towards the house.

"Where are we going?" He let go of her.

"We are going shopping for your gown tonight."

"But I am going shopping with Amy later in the afternoon." She had to run after him because of his long strides. He stopped and turned around, which caused her bump into him. He steadied her and said, "Amy wouldn't mind if you two go shopping tomorrow."

She looked up at him, "She wouldn't?" He shook his head, "What about Lois?"

He turned and started walking again, "I will talk to her."

Serenity was quietly watching the scene in front of her. It was a sight to see; The beautiful buildings and wonderful places to visit. She sat quietly in the passengers' seat while Darien drove them to Rodeo Drive. From the corner of his eye, he can see Serenity take in the scenery in front of her. Serenity pondered the event on what had happened earlier.

She touched her hair and tried to tuck in the strays. Marry? Me? Why me? Why did he immediately ask me to marry him? Should I tell him that I'm a fairy? That I have magical powers? What if he's not the one? What if he does not accept me for who I am? I guess that is what I have to risk. Serenity sighed and looked at Darien. He looks so handsome driving this automobile, she thought. Should I trust this man who I do not know very well?

Darien felt someone looking at him, so he turned to Serenity. She immediately faces the streets and a shade of pink appeared on both cheeks. Darien turned to look back at the road and stopped. He stopped in front of the valet center and handed the boy his keys. Serenity was about to open the door when a boy wearing red beat her to it. She got out of the car and smiled at Darien's expressionless face. What made you act this way Darien? What happened? She thought sadly.

Darien looked at his new fiancé, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Serenity looked away and the same pink hue that invaded her cheeks in the car came back. He found it cute. Darien was irritated when he thought of that. So, he left her to follow him. Serenity got out of the car and looked for Darien. She found him at least ten feet away from her. He turned around and yelled, "Hurry up."

Serenity nodded. She smiled at the boy and power walked towards Darien. But before she could possibly reach him, he hurried along to a nearby store and went inside. Many men stared at the beauty trying to catch up with the handsome jerk. Once she is inside the store, she found Darien talking to a middle aged woman. She was wearing a light pink suit with hair fully styled. Her pink lips formed into a smile as Darien talked to her. Both Darien and the lady looked at Serenity. Darien signaled Serenity to come over.

"Serenity, I will be leaving you with Madam Bayuu."

"Why, where are you going?"

"I am meeting someone. I'm late. I will see you in a few hours. Madam Bayuu will help you." Darien kissed Madam Bayuu in the cheek and left without seeing Serenity's sad eyes.

Serenity followed Darien with her gaze until he left the store. Madam Bayuu found the girl in front of her intriguing. She's beautiful. The perfect woman for Darien, Madam Bayuu smiled. Serenity turned towards Madam Bayuu and smiled.

"Well Serenity, let's measure you up shall we?" She led Serenity into another room and took out her measurement tape. She told Serenity to step up on the box and to stand still. Serenity obeyed. After the measurements, Madam Bayuu was shocked of how perfect Serenity's figure was. It was unusual for a woman to naturally have breasts like Serenity's. She even asked her if she has had any surgery on anywhere in her body. She laughed with Serenity's reply, "What is surgery?"

After a few hours of shopping with Madam Bayuu, Serenity was exhausted. Darien drove her back home and told her to get ready because he needed to get some things done in the office. Serenity collapsed on the couch when she finally came home. Lois found Serenity lying on the couch fast asleep. She checked the clock and clucked her tongue. "This girl's exhausted and she has only two hours to get ready." Lois sighed and called for Amy. Amy arrived, "What is it Grandma?" Amy found Serenity sleeping on the couch. She smiled, "I'm guessing she has not shopped like that before." Lois laughed quietly, "Wake her up dear and tell her to take a shower." Amy did what she was told. Serenity groggily got up mumbling about what shoes to wear and hair styles. Amy found this amusing and fully woke Serenity up with a cold shower.

Serenity came out of the shower with Amy and Lois outside carrying things she was unfamiliar with. She looked at them questionably then shrugged. She sighed in defeat and joined the women. Amy pushed Serenity to walk faster and to sit onto the ottoman. Amy was surprised of how long Serenity's hair was when she was drying it. Lois instructed her how to dry it while Serenity relaxed. Lois found her makeup bag and took out her tweezers. They have an hour and forty five minutes left. Amy started drying immediately and within an hour, Serenity's hair was completely dry. During the hour, Lois finished shaping Serenity's brows, did her nails and toes, and put make up on the girl. She put up with Serenity's fussiness when she plucked her eyebrows as she did with Amy when she plucked hers.

Lois walked in with a big white box and took out what is inside. What she found was a beautiful light blue sheer cocktail gown with clear shoes. "Boy, Madam Bayuu sure knows how to pick out these clothes."

Amy turned and gasped, "How beautiful!" Serenity turned as well, she had nearly forgotten how the dress and the shoes look like. She never told them that she was the one who picked out the dress and the shoes. "You will look like Cinderella," Amy exclaimed. Lois looked at the clock and gasped, "We have forty-five minutes left before Darien gets here!"

Serenity felt like a guinea pig, Amy and Lois decided on the style for her hair. They decided to put halfway up and curl the rest. It was difficult process but they got through around it. However, one problem appeared, Darien came in early. Lois heard the gate open and immediately rushed into the window. "Amy! He's coming."

"Is he dressed?"

"Yes."

Lois watched Darien as he walked up into the house wearing a tuxedo of what looks like was made just for him. He looks so handsome in his tuxedo; she wished she were a few decades younger. She snapped out of her trance when Amy said, "Grandma Reeni needs something to wake her up."

Serenity was falling asleep from all the makeover. Lois rushed into the kitchen and boiled some water for tea. She heard Darien's footsteps in the foyer and rushed out to meet him.

"Darien! Why, don't you look so handsome," Lois looked at Darien and smiled.

"Thank You," Darien then rushed up to his room, "Tell Serenity to hurry up!"

"Brat," Lois mumbled. She went in the room where both Amy and Serenity are and was surprised at what she saw. Serenity was beautiful! She looks like a goddess. The blue dress fits her perfectly like second skin, which flowed gracefully. Her hair flowed behind her and Amy did a wonderful job of making a braid look like a halo on top of Serenity's hair. The curls made her hair look shorter and elegant. An angel goddess! Lois smiled and exclaimed, "You look beautiful!"

Lois heard Darien and has gone out to stop and made him wait. Darien looked annoyed and impatient. She looked at him again and found no flowers or excitement within his features. She figures, he is not the type to show emotions. It was that witch's fault! It was her fault. She sighed; you weren't like this before Darien.

"Where is she? We are running late!" he was about to rush into the kitchen when she came out.

He looked and nodded. "Finally, we're late."

He rushed to Serenity and led her out of the house to the limo. That boy, Lois thought, did not even compliment her! Amy must have read her mind because she said, "he didn't compliment her! She is beautiful! How could he have missed that?" They both watched Darien rushed Serenity and shook their heads.

Darien rushed Serenity inside the limo and immediately commanded the limo driver to go to the Belington Hotel. Serenity pulled her coat closer and glanced at Darien. He was looking out and was sitting on the other side of the limo. What are you thinking Darien? Please look at me. She gave a silent sigh and sadly looked out the window.

Incredible, he thought, she's beautiful. He looked at her reflection on the window and decided give her "the engagement ring". But before he was about to announce the plan and present he engagement ring, they arrived at the hotel.

"We are here Serenity." He saw her nod from the corner of his eyes.

Once the driver opened the door, Darien got out and waited for Serenity. He started to lead her slowly towards the hotel when he suddenly stopped. He has forgotten to put the ring on her finger.

"Wait." He searched his pockets and found the holder. He looks into Serenity's face while taking the holder out. Her gaze followed his hand. Once he opened the holder, a twinkle caught Serenity's attention. She watched as Darien took out the ring. She immediately tried to cover her mouth but accidentally bumped the ring off Darien's fingers.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Knight..." she was about to look for the ring when Darien stopped her.

"Don't! I'll do it. I won't let you dirty your dress." He bent down in one knee and found the ring, "give me your left hand." He slipped the ring on her finger and got up. The couple did not notice two women of high-class standing in front of the door observing them.

"Rei, will you look at that?"

"What is it Mina?"

"Look!" Mina pointed at the couple outside of the hotel. Rei had wanted to get some fresh air when Mina spotted a couple. She gasped, "Could that be Darien?"

"Looks like it. Who is that gorgeous woman?" Mina exclaims.

"I don't know. I'm going to have to ask that husband of mine," she looks at the couple, "I have a feeling that he is involved in this picture."

Mina nodded, "I'm sure mine is involved as well."

Rei faced Mina, "I feel sorry for that girl he is using. She's probably just after his money."

"I agree," Mina turned to face the girl, "however, I have this strange feeling that she is different from the rest of the women he dated."

Rei faced Mina with a questionable look, "How so?"

"She looks innocent."

Rei shrugged, "Let's head back." Rei looked back at Darien and Serenity; I hope you will be the one who breaks his heart of ice. Mina smiled, "Yes, they need their privacy."

They both headed back to the ballroom after they witnessed the handsome Darien kneeling and, what looks like proposing, to Serenity.


	7. Chapter Six

Fairan Child

Chapter Six

Rated: M

Do not own SM. Inspired by Jill Barnett's Bewitching. This story is pure FICTION. This is not real. Coincidence rarely happens. This story consists of MAKE BELIEVE plots and weird things happening that does not happen in real life. So, don't believe anything you read, unless it's a documentary.

"So mote it be" (Roberts, Nora)  
Fairan: half mortal, half fairy.

Note: Sorry. Vacation! Yay. I apologize for the REALLY late chapter. I will try but do not guarantee. Ja ne.

--

Fuck, I just hope she does not act like a klutz in front of these people. I would be so embarrassed. He got up from his position and held Serenity steady, "Hey, I want you to be on your best behavior. There are many people here expecting someone other than you. So I want you to be… to be… well not you."

"Pardon?"

"Just behave! And don't embarrass me"

Serenity nodded. This ring is heavy. She wanted to ask how much it had cost him to purchase this ring so she will be able to pay her dept but she just pushed back the thought.

"Welcome Mr. Knight. May I take both of your coats please?" The bellhop could not keep his eyes off Serenity. "What a beautiful guest you have Mr. Knight."

Darien took his coat off and Serenity's. "She's my fiancé"

He looked stunned, "I thought…"

Darien snapped, "Well you thought wrong." He finally took a good long look at his future wife, how could he not miss how stunning she is. Good, at least I will be the envy of everyone tonight now that I have this stunning minx with me. He congratulated himself as he showed off his new prize.

Serenity could not believe how beautiful and elegant this hotel is. It looks almost like a palace, she thought.

"Now Serenity remember, behave!" Darien walked with pride and dignity. Serenity followed, "This place looks like a palace! It's magnificent. Dar…er…Mr. Knight, are you Royalty?"

Darien was irritated. This girl needs to shut up. "No." He can hear echoes of people gossiping (especially females) on why he has a new fiancé and not Litacia. It irritated yet proud that she turned out to be more beautiful and more "graceful" than Litacia. Serenity prayed she would not make a fool of herself. The crowd became silent as they reached the center of the ballroom. Whispers of "how beautiful" and "they make a wonderful couple" was heard throughout the room. Serenity is beginning to lose patience. She looked at Darien and whispered, "Mr. Knight, I wish to sit please. I feel exhausted from everything that happened today." Darien just glared at her. "Behave."

"Please."

"No. I say when we go. Right now we don't go."

"But I feel like a caged animal where everyone is watching us."

Fuck, you need to shut the fuck up. "Quiet." With the tone Darien gave her, she knew she should not persist. Serenity's eyes grew when she saw Darien's vein on his temple ready to burst. Good, at least she is quiet.

Once they reached their destination, he led Serenity to a chair. "Sit."

Serenity caught his arm before he left, "Sir, I feel parched will you get me something to drink?"

"No, you get it yourself."

"Please?" She smiled.

Darien nearly fell. Her smiled made his knees feel like jello. He was shocked. How can a simple smile be that dangerous? He had to get away from her. "Alright, but you will STAY HERE. Understood?" Happily, Serenity gladly accepted. She sat quietly and is starting to feel bored, what am I going to do now? Darien came back with a glass of punch. "Here. Now sit still."

"Yes sir!"

He could help but smile at her pretend salute. I just hope she will not do anything embarrassing.

I hope I will not do anything to embarrass Darien. She sighed why he had to look so handsome in his tuxedo. I now see why women admire him so much, very handsome and wealthy. Was Luna correct? Will I be able to melt his heart of ice? He is just so difficult to understand. What made you this way dear Darien? She fiddled with her dress, "I'm bored."

"You must be when you're not with Darien." Serenity looked up and found a beautiful woman smiling. "I suppose," she lowered her head embarrassed that she was heard.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

"No I don't mind, I do appreciate company." Serenity smiled.

"I'm Mina. My friend will be coming soon; she's just bringing us some punch." She gestured her arm towards the punch bowl.

"What is her name?"

"Raye," Mina studied her face carefully, "so you are Darien's new fiancé."

Startled, "Pardon? New?" Serenity was confused, "what did you mean by new?"

"Oh, well you see there was a dilemma regarding his fiancé, Litacia Woods."

"Oh yes, they were considered as the 'IT' couple. I read it in the Newspaper." Serenity nodded. "But I don't understand why he has chosen me to replace her." She looked at Mina, "he will only run into a disaster when he is with me." She giggled, "His nose was swollen for a couple of days because I closed a door on him." She looked up, "But it was an accident!" Serenity waved her hands frantically, "I promise you it was not intentional".

Mina just listened. She is very talkative. I might just like her. She smiled, "You did? I'm sure it wasn't intentional." She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Raye came back with a tray of three lemonades on top. She distributed them evenly, "well? What's so funny?"

"Well…uh.. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Its Serenity, but you can call me Reeni."

Mina giggled, "Well Reeni just finished telling me how she gave Darien a broken nose for a few days." She looked at Raye, "He ran into a door!"

"You mean you did that to my brother?" she laughed.

"He's your brother?"

"Yes, Darien Endymion Knight youngest CEO of Knights Enterprises.--whew-- what a mouthful. Can't you see the similarities?"

"No. I'm afraid not." Endymion? Endy! Serenity giggled, I shall call him Endy.

Raye looked dumfounded.

Mina put her arm around Serenity, "I love this girl!" All three laughed. (Yes, they clicked.)

Andrew, Darien, and Chad watched as the three women quickly bonded. It was Andrew to first speak, "Darien when's the wedding?"

"Next week."

Both Chad and Andrew nearly choked on their wine, "What?"

"So soon? Can't wait for the honeymoon huh?"

Darien glared at Chad, "I don't want her to change her mind like that bitch." After he took a sip, "It will be on a Thursday. Keep it open. It will be private only family and close friends. Lucky for me, I do not have that many and she does not have any. Quiet and Private."

"Okay, good for you. I'm going to dance with my wife." Andrew turned to Darien, "You should dance with Serenity she had been sitting there for a long time."

Darien looked and found her enjoying herself with her two new friends. I suppose one dance could not hurt. He nodded, "Let's get our women." The three couples were enjoying the event. Aside from Darien's aching feet, it was a good one.

"Endy?"

Darien looked at Serenity, "Don't call me Endy."

"I will call you whatever name I please."

"Don't call me Endy or else." He gripped her arm as a signal that he is serious.

She hissed, "Fine."

"We are leaving."

Serenity felt sad, when she was just having fun he just went ahead and ruined it for her. They said their farewells and left quickly. The ride to the house was quiet. Serenity pondered on how will she be able to melt his heart when its rock solid? She turned her head to look at Darien's sleeping form. "My Endy," she whispered. She caressed his face carefully and snatched it back when she felt him move. You will learn how to love again Endy. I guarantee it. She looked at the heavy object on her finger and wondered why her Endy would spend so much on such a delicate thing. It is beautiful; I think I will give him a present as well. She smiled on what his present will be. Thinking hard on what to get him was tiring. Just a few minutes of nap and I will be home.

Darien woke when the car stopped, "Serenity we're here." He turned to only find her sleeping. He gazed at how beautifully she slept. The way her lips pout and her chest rise and fall; it seems mesmerizing. How can she still look beautiful even when she sleeps. His eyes then fell on her chest. He can see a little bit of soft, fair skin peeking through her dress. He wondered how she taste. Sweet? He felt little tug in his heart, or maybe something below his heart? He felt himself tighten in his groin area, Shit not again. I had better hurry. He took a deep breath and got out of the car. He opened Serenity's side and tried to wake her. After a couple tries, he just went ahead and carried her.

He tried so very hard to keep her dress in place. With every step he took, a button or a strap seemed to fall. Thankful that his room was downstairs because he cannot bear seeing another strap or button fall. "I'm going to have to talk to Mrs Bayuu. This dress she picked out is worthless." The strap from her dress fell off her shoulder and with that the dress was about to slip off when he reached his room. He lowered her and covered her with a blanket. He watched her sleeping face and something tugged deep within his heart. She looks so innocent.

He sighed and looked down, "You need to stop throbbing. I need a cold shower."


	8. Chapter Seven

Fairan Child

Chapter Seven

Rated: M

Do not own SM. Inspired by Jill Barnett's Bewitching. This story is pure FICTION. This is not real. Coincidence rarely happens. This story consists of MAKE BELIEVE plots and weird things happening that does not happen in real life. So, do not believe anything you read, unless it is a documentary.

"So mote it be" (Roberts, Nora)  
Fairan: half mortal, half fairy.

_Receiver in phone conversations._

Note: This is a short chapter. I think I will update every week. It will be a start but next week I will have chapter 8 particularly on a Wednesday or Thursday. Thank you!

--

Darien tossed and turned. Damn it! Serenity who the fuck at are you and why the fuck are you doing this to me? He could not sleep; he needed some release, so he called up his slut of a secretary. He wonders why he goes to her when he needs a fuck buddy. She probably screwed every man she meets with money, so he just considers her just another whore.

_Hello?_

"Are you available?" he started playing with a pencil.

_I'm always available for you Mr. Knight._

"Good, meet me in outside my condo. Make sure you're ready." He lowered the pencil and looked at his watch. 3 in the morning. He hung up the phone without much of a goodbye. He got up and checks on Serenity one last time before he left. He had Lois change her into a pair of pajamas while he was taking his cold shower. Darien narrowed his distance from him to his bed. Serenity is in a strange position, which almost showed all of her upper torso. Her body is contorted in a way that makes her look like a pinwheel. Her pajama scrunched up all on her chest leaving her belly exposed. He was tempted to wake her up and make love to her at the moment but he kept his composure.

Damn you Serenity! Why do I crave you instantly? Why do you make me feel this way? He took the blanket and laid it on top of her. You will be mine soon. You will have a time of your life.

When he arrived at his condominium downtown, and as expected, Britney is waiting outside his door. Like a little bitch she is, he thought. I wonder what big surprise she has in stored. He approached his door ignoring her and opened the door; she closes the door and began undressing.

"Mr. Knight, what would you like me to do?" button after button she reveals an eggplant colored lingerie.

Darien turned and watches the scene in front of him; he smirked, "Whatever you like." Grabbing his arm, Britney pushed him on the couch. The seductive girl began to undress him quickly. He grabbed her wrist, "Slowly, little minx." Smiling, she began to kiss his neck and lowered her hand down to his groin. "My, my aren't you up and ready?"

Darien could not keep his mind off serenity. The way her body looked when she was sleeping. With her skin soft and her breast so tempting for a massage, he just wants to explode. He closed his eyes and imagined Serenity pleasing him. Britney smiled to his reaction. "Open your eyes baby and watch me peel off these layers."

Hmmm… Serenity, I want you so bad. He opened his eyes. The image of Serenity still remained in his mind. Layer by layer she peeled it slowly. Now naked, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her left breast. She moaned, "That's it baby, massage it." Darien pulled her roughly and took her right breast into his mouth. Working on the buttons from his pants, Britney hurriedly unbuttoned and zipped down his pants. She massaged his throbbing member and squeezed it. He moaned quietly and lowered her head downward. The sweet warm sensation he is feeling from her mouth skill was too much for him to handle.

The force of his thrust in Britney's mouth nearly choked her. She wiped her mouth with her back hand while he relaxed and opened his eyes. At first his vision was a blur, then the woman in front of him was not the one he pictured in his mind.

"Britney."

"Yes? Did you enjoy that?"

His eyes darkened, "turn around."

"Yes sir!" she gladly did it and held on to her dear life.

--

A ray of light broke through the thick fog of deep sleep. A frown marred Serenity's brow as she flung her arms over to shield her eyes. The light didn't diminish, however, it grew, and got brighter and brighter. This time she grabbed for the sheet and pulled it over her head.

Something was not right. The frown she sported deepened. From under the covers she slowly opened her heavy lids and blinked a couple of times to clear them. Why aren't I wearing my dress? With a jolt, she sprang upright, knocking the sheet away. Oh dear! Endy! Did he…oh dear. He must have seen me without clothes. Ohhhh…she put her head on her hands, "I'm so embarrassed!"

"Lois." She yelled. She pushed away the sheets and struggled to get out of bed. Unfortunately she tripped. And again. And again. It took about three times to get herself out of bed and when she finally reached the door, she bumped into someone and heard a crash. Not again! She looked up and saw Edgar.

"Edgar! I'm so sorry." She bowed her head, "I was stuck in the sheets and I tried to get out but I kept tripping, and tripping…and…and…" tears were starting to gather on her eyes when she heard a laugh. She looked up, Edgar's laughing.

"What?" she sniffed, "Why are you laughing?"

"You, my dear, are a comic." He picked up the tray, "Everything is fine. We just need to clean up before Lois finds out."

"O…(sniffed)…ok." Gathering all the mess she made she looked up at Edgar, "Where's Endy?"

"Endy?" Edgar's expression changed, "You shouldn't call him that."

"But why? Did someone else call him that?" Ignoring her question he explained, "I will have Lois clean this." When he was about to leave Serenity grabbed his arm.

"Please Edgar; I would like to know what made my Endy…Darien this way." Her eyes pleaded. "Please."

He looked at her for a long minute when he finally decided, "Follow me."


	9. Chapter Eight

Fairan Child

Chapter Eight

Rated: M

Do not own SM. Inspired by Jill Barnett's Bewitching. This story is pure FICTION. This is not real. Coincidence rarely happens. This story consists of MAKE BELIEVE plots and weird things happening that does not happen in real life. So, do not believe anything you read, unless it is a documentary.

"So mote it be" (Roberts, Nora)  
Fairan: half mortal, half fairy.

Note: I'm sorry everyone. I thought I had ended where Darien left Serenity. Gomen. Gomen. I forgotten I had left it with Edgar. Here's a NEW chapter 8.

--

He looked at her for a long minute when he finally decided, "Follow me."

Edgar silently led her to the hallway, "There is a door where you will find all of your answers."

Serenity was quiet as she followed Edgar. He led her to a doorway which looked like it hasn't been opened in years. He left her there. Tempting for her to open it and reveal the truth. She will finally know why Darien had become this way. Why he is always this harsh.

She reached for the doorknob but paused. She instead stepped back and rushed to the kitchen. Leaving the unknown door unopened. Throughout the rest of the day, Serenity diverted her eyes toward the door hoping the one person she hope to see will come through it. The rest of the day was a disappointment. Nightfall came and she headed back to his bedroom. She dressed for bed and slept quietly.

"Nana, when will Darien be home?" Serenity had just woken up when Lois came into the room. She scratched her head and stifled a yawn. She laid back down and smelled the scent of spice and Darien. She turned her head and hugged the pillow. _It smells delightful. So much like Darien. Oh how I wish he is here with me, to hold me, and…and... _Then she realized how erotic her thoughts where becoming. Serenity blushed and hid her face underneath the pillow. Lois was watching Serenity when she just shook her head and thought _You are one strange little girl. _Lois put down the tray and smiled at the girl, "Reeni, here is your breakfast. Now be ready in one hour, we will be going to the dressmaker so you will be fitted for your wedding gown."

Serenity sat up immediately with the pillow falling from her face, "Wedding gown?" _Oh that's right, I'm getting married with Darien. _She giggled, "I'm getting married!" She suddenly jumped up and down on the bed. "I'm getting married! How exciting!" " Lois just laughed and went on her way (to the kitchen). Serenity jumped for a couple more times and then stopped. Oh she was so happy. She closed her eyes and felt herself feeling light and airy. She wanted to dance and twirl her hearts desire. She opened her eyes and realized that everything was floating. Even the bed was floating. She laughed merrily, Oh the joy of getting married with the one you love. She had read about it in books; two people that love each other share a sacred vow and become husband and wife! She twirled around in the middle of the room (while still floating) and developed a sense of giddiness and accomplishment.

Lois happily hummed a merry tune as she was gathering all the invitations for the wedding. Darien came in with a burst of energy what seemed like frustration. "Where's Serenity? Why hasn't she come down here? I thought we were supposed to be at the wedding gown fitting thirty minutes ago?"

"Oh dear, has thirty minutes passed already?" Lois looked at the clock.

"I thought the fitting was at 11?"

"No Lois it was supposed to be at 10:00." Lois covered her mouth with her hand, "I told her in one hour."

Lois grabbed Darien before he left, ""Darien, she is just an innocent. Please do not corrupt her thoughts with your games. I know how you are with women and it will only hurt her more when you leave her."

"She and I will be married."

She pleaded, "But Darien…"

He ignored Lois's request. Darien marched up to his room furious. _What makes her think that she can make him wait for thirty minutes! Thirty god-damn minutes! _Once he reached his room, he heard creaking noises, "Serenity what are you doing there?" he smiled, _Could his little minx be up to something naughty? _Dirty thoughts came to his head, "SERENITY!" He opened the door and what he expected was not what he thought. In fact, it was not what he thought possible.

Furnitures were floating up in thin air! Floating furnitures!

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Serenity's concentration was suddenly cut short. _Oh no! Someone has seen me use magic. My magic will surely disappear! _ She landed hard on the bed. Serenity looked aver Darien's pale and unmoving figure. _He looks afraid. Oh no! What should I do? _She was sitting up in bed – well not quite sitting up. She was mostly lying down, with just her head propped up from her messy tangled blankets and pillows. She slowly detangled herself and approached Darien. She waived a hand in front of his face and realized that he stood frozen.

"What?" she clapped her hands in front of his face, no reaction? For what seemed like forever, she tried all the possible way to wake him up from his trance. She hit him with a pillow, slapped him, flicked his ears, nose, (yes he will feel it sooner than later—more **sooner** than later) any possible way to wake him up but no success, "What's going on? It seems time froze."

"That's because it has!"

She recognized that voice—she swallowed, HARD! She closed her eyes shut, _Uncle._

"Serenity, how could you use your magic knowing full well that you will be caught by a human!"

She took a deep breath, "I understand."

Marius took Serenity by her arms, "What Serenity? What do you understand?"

"I understand that once I have been discovered, I will lose privilege of using my powers" with her head lowered, "I'm sorry."

"Serenity I will not be angry with you, I just do not want you to be like your mother."

Serenity's head snapped up, "My mother?"

He looked up, "Nature Council is calling me. But I have one request, that you will keep your powers a secret unless you have found that will love you in return. The head mistress has declined other's request of removing you from Earth. She had sent me to remind you to use your powers wisely."

Tears brim her eyes, "I thank you Head Mistress, and you Uncle. I love you!" He disappeared. _Alone. _She collapsed on the floor sobbing. _She wanted to go home. But she cannot. She has to fulfill her mission. _Her heart felt like it was taken from her chest, _what if he will not love me back? I will lose everything! Her mission will not be fulfilled. _Serenity felt a small tremor in the air, _time has returned. _

"What the hell?" Darien touched his head, "Wow! I feel like a truck just hit me!" but he shook it off. "Serenity, what happened to my room?" He was shocked to see Serenity feeling sad; it seemed foreign for him to see her other than happy. There was a sudden tug from his heart, which irritated him. He saw her wipe her eyes roughly and turned with a smile. Traces of tears still lingered on her face, tempting him to kiss her sorrows away. He looked at her sad eyes, red nose, and pouty lips. _Those lips, wonder how she tastes. _He shook his head, _Kiss? Taste? What am I thinking? Darien you're only using her, remember!" _However, his body did not listen to the voices in his head (only the one below the waist).

He touched her face. Darien was insane, how can he be attracted to someone so fast, so…beautiful. He wanted to scare her, to make her understand that she cannot just do as she pleases and just flash her beautiful smile and everything will be alright… and instead…

He kissed her. _ "So good. Tastes so good!"_

He kissed her roughly this time to intimidate her. So she can tremble away from his presence. She felt another sense of sensation. She would not know what it was like to have a man kiss her roughly and the feeling of heat from his body that seeped through her thin layer of clothing. The feeling of desire and passion seeped through her inner being. She closed her eyes knowing full well that he is intimidating her, he was stronger, more powerful, more dangerous, and that she made a mistake of destroying his room. Darien was going to stop and leave her wanting for more but there was little space between his lips and her lips.

The scent of her was too much for him to handle and the feel of her breath became too arousing_**. **_The desire he was meant to spark within her suddenly exploded within him. It sent a strong tremor of need within his body from head to toe. His hand that was cupping her face suddenly entrapped the back of her head and his lips took hers in an explosion of anger and desire.__The kiss was soft and soothing. Suddenly Serenity's world came together piece by piece, finally feeling the love Darien had for her. While he deepened the kiss, she gasped against his mouth. Darien took that opportunity by sliding his tongue between them and in her mouth.

Serenity opened her eyes, the feeling of being caressed in her mouth felt… felt…slimy and she became stiff. To Darien it seemed as if she was yearning for more from him. He pressed her body towards him closer. Her body molded against his body as his hands slid down her back and cupped the curve of her behind.

"Fuck, what you do to me." he whispered against her ear. He made no move to let her go. Her reply was a questioning moan, and her body became more relaxed in his arms, allowing him to mold her even closer to him. He knew he should stop, knew he damned well should not have started, but his blood was racing with need, and she felt so…so…

_So fucking good._

He groaned, his lips left hers to taste other parts of her body. He trailed his kisses down to her neck. Something about Serenity that suited him as if no woman ever had before, as if God has created her just for him.

She felt right.

She smelled right.

She tasted right.

He was tempted to strip off all her clothes and took her there on the carpet on the floor; if he were to do that, she would fit beneath him, around him, and in him—just right. Her arms, which have been imprisoned in his embrace, slowly edged up, until her hands were resting on his back. She felt her own lips move. _What is this feeling? He tastes different. He tastes so much of the bittersweet ambrosia from the Gods. Oh, how heavenly. _A low growl escaped from Darien's mouth as he moved his mouth back to hers, kissing her fiercely, daring her to continue what she had begun; "Shit, Serenity," he moaned, nudging her back until she was lying on the floor. "Fuck, you taste so damn good."

"Darien?" her voice were shaking.

"Don't say anything," he whispered. "Just don't say anything."

"Please—"

"Wait," he interrupted, pressing a finger to her lips. The last thing he wanted was for her to ruin this perfectly good moment by opening her mouth. He had to stop himself, or else she will have no clothes in a minute.

He looked at her; her lips were swollen because of him. Her hair tangled because of him. Her cheeks were the color of rosy pink because of him. Lois's words came back to him, _"Darien, she is just an innocent. Please do not corrupt her thoughts with your games."_

Suddenly a velvety soft petal brushed against his nose. _Huh? A petal? _He then looked around and the whole room was covered with petals; sweet sunshine yellow petals. _What the hell? _

He got up quickly and stared around the room, "What the hell happened to my room?" He then made a mistake of fixing his gaze at Serenity.

"Fuck! What the hell am I doing?" He turned away from Serenity.

"I will leave you to clean up this mess. But hurry you have other appointments other than your dress fitting." Without a look, he exited his room with a slam of the door. He did not turn to look at Serenity's sad bewildered look and the beautiful yellow petals slowly disintegrate into nothing.


	10. Chapter Nine

Fairan Child

Chapter Nine

Rated: M

Do not own SM. Inspired by Jill Barnett's Bewitching. This story is pure FICTION. This is not real. Coincidence rarely happens. This story consists of MAKE BELIEVE plots and weird things happening that does not happen in real life. So, do not believe anything you read, unless it is a documentary.

"So mote it be" (Roberts, Nora)  
Fairan: half mortal, half fairy.

Note: See you next week.

--

Serenity slowly touched her lips, _so powerful yet wonderful. _The feel of his lips on hers and the way he held her made her feel so beautiful. _Is this feeling they call love? This wonderful and dubious feeling? Uhg, that nerve of that man! Suddenly changing his personality in a snap. She grabbed a piece of newspaper and crumbled it. _"Why me? Why did they choose me for this." _Darien –hummph—the nerve! _She squeezed the ball in her hands and squeezed hard. "Uhg!" she threw the balled paper, "you bastard, why did you do this to me?"

She stopped. She realized she sounded so much like the novels she had read a few nights ago. How silly of her. The restless damsel with an arrogant prince, only to create a happy conclusion was to make him fall in love with her. Well it does seem like a novel. That is just ridiculously absurd to end a story. Maybe. Life should be a happy ending, right? _Oh Endy, how will I ever make you realize that I am only here to open your heart. I am here to make myself fall in love with you—although I am already falling for you—even if you have a heart of stone. _

She hugged her legs and looked around. Furnitures were everywhere; she lowered her head _how will I clean this mess? Magic? I would like to succeed this time around. _She heartbreakingly sighed. Her thoughts came back to the scene with Darien. _My Endy._ She hugged herself, oh the feel of him holding her.

It felt right.

She looked around again, then finally closed her eyes and thought of a spell. She quietly whispered.

"Clutter, clutter to be free  
from the fault I decree  
to clean is my thrill  
Duty is my will  
So mote it be"

Instantly, a flash of light lit the room and was gone. She slowly lifted her head and lightly smiled. "I've done it!" The room was immaculate. The cleanliness clearly was a miracle. She slowly got up and walked to the bed. _What am I to do? Should I look deep within him to see what hurt him the most? _She shook her head. _No, that would be intruding within his private thoughts._ She sighed and thought of the wedding…she got up almost immediately as she thought it. "My fitting!!" She quickly dashed out of the room almost knocking every single maid in her way. With a very apologetic look, she bowed in the end of the hallway, "SORRY!!"

Serenity did a fast quick turn and nearly fell. She gained her balanced and with a quick sigh, she dashed to the kitchen. How will she ever get her Endy to open his heart honestly? Before she reached the kitchen, a door to her right caught her eye. She stopped, wondered why Edgar had shown her this door. She finally felt the courage to open the door. She slowly reached for the doorknob, turned, and slowly pushed the door open. It was dark, she realized. The room smelled of old and rustic things. It was cold and abandoned. She switched the light on and quietly closed the door. There were books everywhere, and in the corner a desk. There were pictures in sitting on top. Her heart pounding as she walked toward the desk.

She looked.

And she saw.

She indeed saw.

--

Darien drove recklessly to his office. He cursed. What was that? He asked himself so many times why he'd done the way he did to Serenity. Oh Gods, she felts so good in his arms. She felt right.

It felt right.

His heart gave a tight tug. Something about serenity which made him think uncontrollably. For the past few days she made his days a living hell. These past few hours, she made him feel something different…some familiar feeling he once felt before. He brushed it off. _This is stupid! How can I feel for someone I just barely met? This is STUPID! _

His phone rang as he made a turn. It was Andrew. He was still debating whether he should answer or not. Finally, "Hello."

"_Meet at Chad's place," he mumbled. "What do you think he'll want us to know?"_

"I don't know. Be there in 5."

Darien walked through the hallway in his sister's house. Chad snatched his sister and her heart. It was a comic seeing Chadwick rejected so many times by Raye. Since childhood, he would express his dying love for her. Although they were Chad was the oldest of the threesome (no, not THAT type of threesome—NASTY!), Darien was still considered as the mature of the three. Chadwick as the goofy one, and Andrew was the sensitive one. The house was Chad's father's house. It soon became his when he got married. His parents suddenly surprised him with this house. They declared that they would soon travel and settle somewhere far (away from their son), they joked but were happy regardless. During those times, he was happy. Darien was full of joy and love. It was the time when he first felt love.

His first love.

In this hallway where he first spotted his goddess; The goddess that stole his heart and crushed it with a slow tortured death. His heart began to build walls thicker than the Great Wall of China. His frown grew deeper.

"Why so glum chum?"

Darien snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Chad. Chad carried a bottle of white wine and smiled. A celebration Darien thought he declared.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" But he knew. He knew what was bothering his best friend. He knew the very day of his first and last heart break. He too frowned, but quickly hid it as he smiled.

"Come on, let's go to the library." Chad nodded to the direction to the library.

Darien had not spoken on the way to the library. His face was still frowning and his face harder than before. Chad knew this was going to be hard for him especially when it involves his brother. As they entered the Library, Andrew was already sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. Andrew looked up and he saw his two best friends.

"Finally, you're here." Andrew ignored Darien's grunts. He knew why he was acting the way he was. He kept quiet. After a few minutes of silence Darien spoke, "Well?"

Chad took a sip of his wine, "How was the fitting?" he didn't know how to tell his best friend the bad news. The whole reason of their meeting was to tell Darien the bad news. Andrew cleared his throat.

Darien simply just sat on the couch and sipped his wine Andrew gave him.

"Fine."

"When is the wedding again?" Andrew folded the newspaper he was reading.

"In three days."

Chad nearly choked, "Three days? I thought you wanted it in a week? Why do soon?"

"I wanted something quick and that way no one knows." He got up and poured some more wine in his glass, "I hate those paparazzi taking pictures where they aren't welcomed."

There was silence again.

It was now or never.

Andrew nodded his head to Chad.

Chad cleared his throat, "Did you see the newspaper today?" He took the newspaper from Andrew and handed it to Darien. Darien's facial expressions changed from curiosity to pure rage. He threw the newspaper on the floor and stormed out of the room.

Andrew picked up the newspaper, "That went well."

"Yeah, I just didn't know how to tell him that Stephan's home."

"_**Stephan Knight back from the dead or was he hiding all this time?"**_ says the Headline. The newspaper had a picture of Darien. However, it was not Darien. It was someone with similar features and eyes. Same eyes, same face. Just not Darien.

--

Serenity stared blankly at the picture. It was Darien and two other people smiling happily. He was younger. He was in between two other people, Raye, she assumed was on his left but on his right, she has no idea. He had the same features as Darien but he seemed older, more mature. She brushed her fingers on Darien's face, "My Endy." A tear fell on his face. She had not realized she started to cry. Just seeing his face made her extremely happy. She promised herself that how much Darien pushes hey away from her love; she will always be there for him; to love him; regardless if it was a one-sided love! She slowly put back the picture and smiled. What she has now was hope. Hope that Darien will once again smile, and hopefully love again.

She smiled but then her smile faded as she saw the next picture. It was Darien holding a woman so lovingly and tenderly. Her heart ached at the sight. Yet, it did gave her hope that he will have chance to love again. Still, her heart slowly began to crumble in the pit of her stomach. Her chest hurt. She had not realized her hands were shaking. She took the picture with shaky hands. She was beautiful. With her Ebony hair (with a hint of green) gently tucked within her bun. She smiled happily, as Darien hugged her. She held up two fingers and so did Darien. Serenity finally realized that he will never love another as one had already taken it away; Away from her only hope of him returning her love.

She put the picture back to its proper place and with a heavy heart, quietly closed the door behind her.

The drive to the fitting was a quiet one. Serenity kept thinking of the way Darien was in the picture. He seemed so happy, so content with his life. _Oh Endy, why did you have to build such a heavy wall around your heart? _She looked down, her hands were closed and clenched tightly. Her chest were ready to explode. She swallowed painfully. It was painful indeed. There was a huge lump the size of a very large orb in her throat. That picture just helped her realize that she wanted Darien for herself. _He's my Endy!_ It might sound selfish but she wanted him for herself and no one else. Her heart had chosen him. Yes, it was only a few days (a week actually) but she fell for him. Especially when he rescued her from that awful fall (that is if she did fall –but was caught by his incredibly strong arms). The agony of having him in another woman's arms clearly would not make her heart hurt go away; Not even if time passed. Serenity sighed. A sad and draining sigh stole every breath from her lungs. Her shoulders sagged, her posture dropping. Her heart ached. Terribly.

The ringer of the phone disturbed her thoughts; she finally figured out how to work this dreadful thing.

"Hello?"

The voice behind the phone made her heart skip.

"_Serenity."_

"En—Mr. Knight?" Opps, she almost said Endy. _My Endy._

"_Are you close?"_

"Um…" she looked her window and nodded. She hit herself, _he can't see you!_ "Yes."

"_Alright. I will meet you there." _Something in his voice made Serenity wondered what was wrong with him.

"Mr. Knight?"

She heard him sigh_, "yes?"_

"Are you alright?"

There was a long pause, when he finally said_, "yes"._ All she heard after that was a click and silence.

Once she arrived at the dreadful and painful poking of pins, Darien was standing in front of the store waiting for her. As she stepped out of the car, Darien rushed her into the store. Madam Bayu came out of the store with a dress. Serenity was told to try it on. She did as she was told and she was then pushed out of the dressing room to the center of the store. Darien was standing with his back in front of her.

"That will do."

With those simple words, Serenity was once again poked and measured. After a few minutes of torture, she was out of the store with a heavy dress and a heavy heart.

--

Darien saw his bride and she was beautiful. He felt her. The way her shoulders sagged when he did not turn around to look at her. But he did. He saw her. He saw her reflection in the window. She looked beautiful. The tug in his heart began to tug harder. He frowned, _'the hell's going on with me? _Something tugged at his heart, at least something was starting feel lighter in his chest. She glowed when she came out of the dress he picked out for her. It was the most expensive and most available for him immediately. He did not know why he had chosen the dress but it somehow screamed her name.

Now he was in the car with her. The silence was killing him. He looked at her reflection, her solemn face and her eyes. Gods, her eyes were tearing up. He hated himself for doing this to her. He does not know why he was always so harsh on her. He wanted to reach out and hold her in his arms. Apologize to her and kiss her breathless. He shook his head, _where did that come from? _He reverted his eyes to the road and remembered what had happened in Chad's house. His eyes grew dark and clenched his hand into a fist. _Why is he back? That bastard. He stole everything from me! I will never forgive him! _

_Never._

--

Serenity turned to face Darien. _Something was bothering him _she thought, _what was bothering him? _She wondered. She wanted to hold her into her arms and tell him that everything will be all right. That she will always be there for him. However, she held her place. Serenity held her tears back. It was painful to see him so reserved, so heartbroken. His heart was filled with so much hatred; she does not know what to do. Serenity carefully watched his features soften then harden almost at the same time. This shocked her, how can one person feel so much hatred?

Her heart did ache.

Her heart ached for Darien.


	11. Chapter Ten

Fairan Child

Chapter Ten

Rated: M

Do not own SM. Inspired by Jill Barnett's Bewitching. This story is pure FICTION. This is not real. Coincidence rarely happens. This story consists of MAKE BELIEVE plots and weird things happening that does not happen in real life. So, do not believe anything you read, unless it is a documentary.

"So mote it be" (Roberts, Nora)  
Fairan: half mortal, half fairy.

Note: See you next week. ;; (I feel ashamed, I had someone help me with this. I was stuck so she helped me with this.) **This chapter was co-written with Ms. Quinn Lee.**

--

It was quiet in the car.

Too quiet.

Actually, it was too quiet that in a far distance you could hear a pin drop.

Serenity couldn't take it anymore. The silence was irritating her. She needed to speak, she needed some noise. Finally Serenity had the courage to speak. She took a deep breath and whispered, "Mr. Knight?" She looked towards Darien and found him closing his eyes. She heard a soft snore, which came out of his mouth. She wanted to know what was wrong with him. When she arrived at the store, he literally dragged her with so much force it hurt. He was angry at something…or someone. He calmed down when she gently touched his arm and felt his grip loosened up. The time when they got to the store and by the time they left was all done within one hour. Which was impressive considering it was a wedding gown fitting.

She could still remember the feel of the dress. The material was soft. Madam Bayu declared that it was the most expensive and the only one in the market; an unknown designer created it. She also said –well practically gushed—that Darien picked it out himself, and that he thought it would be perfect for her. Serenity blushed at the thought of Darien picking out the perfect dress for her. _It felt like heaven_, she thought. She remembered how she ran her fingers through the material of the dress. The cream-colored satin against her fingers made the dress feel light and floating. The empire waist dress fit her figure comfortably. Simple cream-colored pearls were gently decorated around dress. She turned, and discovered the dress dips low close to her derriere. It seemed impossible for the dress to not fall but it someone held itself there; on her body like it was made for her; like second skin.

Serenity hugged herself; she held her breath and looked at Darien again. This time he was fully awake and looking out the window. The hard lines in his features must be what had happened this morning. _Oh no! This morning. I hope Uncle's spell worked. _Of course it worked, her Uncle's spells always does. Unlike hers, it hardly does.

"Did you say something?"

Serenity snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Darien dumbfounded, "Huh?"

"You just groaned," He raised an arrogant brow.

She covered her mouth with a gasp, "No I didn't."

Darien looked at her for a minute, shrugged, then returned to whatever he was doing. Serenity silently let out a breath of air she had been holding. She was relieved that he did not remember anything what had happened this morning (that is before the _thing_ after her Uncle came). She remembered. She remembered alright! She blushed at how Darien kissed her tenderly. The way his hands felt when he brushed them all over her body. The way their bodies melted into one and the way their hearts beat as one. For an instant second, Serenity could feel Darien's heart starting to crack. However, it returned to its hardness when he let go.

"You just sighed."

"Huh?" she snapped her head towards Darien again. There was a small flicker of unknown emotion in his eyes, but quickly disappeared. He wondered what was wrong with Serenity. He has to admit how adorable she looked with her hair tied up in two buns on top of her head. But It was a bit annoying how his wife looked like she was ten years old. His finger twitched, he suddenly got the urge to undo those buns and watch her hair fall into a golden waterfall. He imagined her on his bed with half his bed covered by just her hair. His groin tightened. He ignored it. He knew it was going to happen. His wife is very attractive and it will make any man mad with desire when she is present.

He reached out and unpinned her buns. Serenity sat in shock.

"You should leave your hair down."

She nodded.

Darien pulled Serenity on his lap and held her hair in his hands. _So soft. _He closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet smell of roses and vanilla. He lowered his head and kissed her lightly.

Her lips parted but no words came out, she could not seem to do anything other than stare up into his dark blue orbs.

"You're so beautiful, " he murmured.

She gave him a weak smile.

"Do you know what?"

She shook her head, curious what he might say.

"I thought you looked gorgeous in that dress. I thought," he moved in closer, he whispered, "I would be the envy of all men." He touched her lips with his. The touch sent pleasure throughout her, right down to her center, to places forbidden. Even to her. And she realized that she had never really understood the power of desire until that very moment. Courage became apparent when she suddenly whispered.

"Kiss me."

He smiled, "Demanding."

"Kiss me."

His mouth curved into a teasing smile.

She grabbed the back of his head and yanked him down. He laughed quietly against her lips, his arms tightening around her. She opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue, moaning with pleasure as his tongue swept in, exploring her warmth. He nibbled and licked. Fire slowly stirred within her, all the while pressing her closer and closer against him until his heat rushed through her clothing; wrapping her in a cloud of desire.

His hands wrapped around her back, and then down to her bottom, squeezing, and kneading, until…

She gasped. She jerked back, it was more of an automatic response, but he would not let her go, pulled her closer and groaned, rubbing her against him.

"I want to be inside you."

He groaned in her ear. He held her even tighter, and then sank down on to the seat. Serenity whimpered, "Oh Gods. Oh Endy!"

She felt his hand on her ankle, rough and callused as it moved up her leg until it reached the edge of her underwear. He didn't pause, slipping the garment off, did nothing to utterly ask for her permission, but she gave in anyway, urging her legs apart until he settled more firmly between them, giving him more room to caress, more space to tickle her skin. He moved up and up and up, pausing every now and then to squeeze, and she thought she might die from waiting. She was on fire, burning for him, feeling strange wet and so completely unlike herself, she thought she might explode. And then, just when she thought nothing could be magnificent, nothing could twist her even tighter than she was, he touched her.

Touched her.

Touched her where no one had ever touched her where she did not dare touch herself. Touched her so intimately, so tenderly that she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming his name.

His slid his finger inside.

"Oh Endy."

She gasped. She held her composure just to make sure he would not stop. She had no idea where this was all heading, whether she was even be the same person when it was done. But it had to go somewhere. She could not possibly continue in this state forever. She was wound so tight, so tense that she would surely shatter.

She was near the end, she had to be.

She needed something, needed to do something.

She needed release, and she knew that only he could give it to her. She arched to him, pressed up with a power she would never have imagined she possessed, actually lifting them both off the seat with her need.

She felt him release his finger and inserted something bigger, something thicker, something that she knew would destroy her inner being. Her hands found his shoulders, biting into his muscles, and then moved down to the small of his back an effort to pull him even closer against her.

"Serenity," he groaned, sliding his hand up her skirt to her back side, while the other kneaded and squeezed her breast. She felt something rip, pain, pain enveloped her and passion. Both were a beautiful mix.

"You feel so good—so beautiful." he groaned.

Serenity had no idea what he did, say, anything. All she realized that her entire body went tense. She could not speak, could not even breathe as her mouth opened into a silent scream of surprise and delight. She could hear Darien's quickening breaths. And when she thought she was quite finished, she shuddered and collapsed beneath him. Following by a loud grunt from Darien. She felt a strong gush of warmth entering her body as he too collapsed. Both panted with exhaustion, so limp that she felt like all her energy had been sucked out of her body.

Darien kissed her temple, and slowly rose up. Darien looked at Serenity and smirked. _Fuck she was amazing. That was amazing_. He slipped himself off and dressed.

"Oh Endy," she slowly smiled. He leaned over and stroked her beautiful—yet tangled hair. She could not move and wondered if she will ever have the strength to move again. Darien gathered her in his arms and gently whispered, "This is only the beginning."

The rest of ride was quiet. Darien held Serenity close to him, soothing her long hair. Darien laid his head back and closed his eyes. He felt at peace. The feeling of Serenity in his arms felt right. So very right. _She's like a drug,_--he looked down on her sleeping form—_very addictive. _Her hair glimmered under the sun; her sun kissed cheeks were pink, and her lips. Oh, those lips were tantalizing and hypnotic. He obsessed with those lips. Oh, he was obsessed all right. _You are a minx. My little minx.—_he carrassed her arms and squeezed them gently—_we will be married in 3 days. _He smiled, with that arrogant smile, knowing what he would do during their honeymoon. His release was the most he had ever let out. _Shit, that felt good. _However, that smile disappeared, how could he not remember? Why did he not stop at the sound of his name through her lips? It wasn't Darien she called out, it was Endy.

"_Endy."_

How could she have known that? And to think, he had not paid attention what she was saying. He was caught in the moment he had not known. He clenched his fist, how one girl (attractive girl) could have so much power over him. His knees weakened at the sight of her big blue eyes, his heart thumps much harder when she smiles, and when she showed sadness, he just wanted to make her happy. Why all of a sudden did he have these unknown, foreign feelings? These thoughts irritated him. She doesn't have the right to do this to him. He wanted to push her away. To just keep her at a distance; after their married he would do just that. He would stay the way he was just before he met her. He would –He felt a gentle vibration from his pocket. He looked at it and he became more irritated.

"What is it?"

"_Hey buddy!"_

"What do you want?"

"_Why Darien, you sound awfully quiet. Might I ask where you are at the moment?"_

"Let's just say I'm in the middle of something."

"_Who is she?"_

"My future wife."

"_Oh," _there was a long pause, _"Listen Darien. Both Chad and I wanted to apologize for this morning."_

"What else did you want to tell me before I stormed out?"

"_He's in your place right now. Waiting to make amends."_

"What?" he bellowed. Waking Serenity up, but he did not care. "He does not have the right to stay in my house!" He hung up the phone. Serenity looked at him and knew he was furious. He was tense. She scooted away from Darien. She did not have the courage to touch, talk, or even just look at him.

She was afraid.

So very afraid.

A few moments later, the car had arrived in their destination: home. Serenity felt a strong sense of tension in the air. Darien rushed inside and suddenly froze. Darien was filled with rage. He clenched his fist and walked towards his target.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

The figure turned, "Well, hello to you too brother."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Fairan**

Chapter Eleven

Rated: M

Do not own SM.

**Note:** There will be a delay on the next chapter. I will be out of town for the next few weeks; so chapter 12 will be late—please be patient. I would like to thank all my fans…..….so happy happy.

THANK YOU!!

Enjoy! – (Yes, Stephan is Darien's older brother. --ohhh spoy—ler!)

Oh-kay… enjoy the story.

--

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he roared repeatedly.

Darien was furious. Serenity could not help but stare at him in awe. He was shaking. She looked at the person he was talking to and was shocked to see the similarities between two brothers. It was uncanny. They could have been mistaken as twins. His tone was hard yet had a hint of jest.

"Why little brother, you don't recognize me?"

She gasped. Recollection of memories flooded her mind. Events of what had happened between brothers in the past. Through heated stares and anger that flowed through them flowed through her. The feeling was cold and heartless. She shivered as it pricked and stung her skin. What hurt more were Darien's words.

"No I don't. To me you are dead!" How dare he come to my house without my permission? "You bastard, I am going to kill you." He didn't care. He never will. His brother will pay for what he did. What he did to …

"Who gave you the right to disrespect your older brother?" he glared as his smile disappeared.

"I have no brother." Darien advanced, "Get out of my house." The two were toe to toe, face to face equally matched; Serenity could tell Darien had the upper hand in this situation. Memories ran through her mind. It was horrible. She had seen blood, violent rage, and heard a splitting scream. It was a woman's scream. Panic crept through her body, Serenity ran between two brothers and pulled them apart.

"Enough!" she looked both brothers, "I will NOT have any violence and foul language in this house!" she demanded in an authoritative tone. Shocked she had voice her tone in an imperious one. Both men were tense, she spoke to Darien's brother, "Mr. Knight, if you please leave the premises. I apologize…" she was interrupted by Darien's rage. Voices were heard across the room as Lois ran toward the siblings.

"What's going on here?" Lois gasped, "Stephan."

Ignoring Lois, "Don't apologize to this ass. He had no right to be here." Each word he moved forward. He moved Serenity aside and lunged toward his brother. He hated his brother. Next thing you know he was on top pummeling him. Serenity tried to stop Darien from killing his brother. Siblings should not do this. Tears flowed as she closed her eyes, stepped back and muttered a spell.

"STOP!" she screamed. The house went silent. She opened her eyes and found Darien floating in the air.

He glared at her.

"What the fuck is this?"

His eyes were round like saucers.

"Who are you? What the fuck _are_ you?"

Time did stop. She mourned for what had happened, but what scared her most was the hatred between two brothers. Darien looked horrified. He was never the type to believe in such things, but here he was, floating while time had stopped. He looked like an idiot. Serenity sobbed uncontrollably. Forcing his gaze to drop to his brother, he looked horrible. Blood were everywhere. His chest tightened, he looked at his hands. _What have I had done? _He spotted Lois frozen in space as she knelt halfway toward Stephan. His gaze stopped at Serenity, she raised her arms and slowly lowered him safely on the ground. His face hardened, "I will not speak of this to anyone." He made no move to advance towards her, to hold her and tell her it will be all right. No, Darien just froze. As time wavered, a soft groan came from the bleeding figure beside Darien. Lois collapsed beside Stephan.

"Darien what have you done?" Lois bawled. "Stephan."

A string of curses ran through his mouth, "Get up Stephan. Get out of my sight. Get out of my house!" Stephan struggled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You will leave now," Darien howled.

"What if I don't?"

"Then I will have to kick you out myself." Darien growled.

"Go Stephan, " Lois softly urging him to leave. She feared for his life. For Serenity's life. He forced his gaze away from Darien; Stephan looked up at Lois and nodded. He slowly pushed himself up brushing away Lois' help.

Lois glared viciously at Darien, "I will clean him up before I let him go."

"NO!" Stephan protested, "I'm fine!" he struggled. "I shouldn't have gone here."

"You shouldn't have." All faces turned to Serenity, "You shouldn't have." They have nearly forgotten all about her. Stephan stared at Serenity and smiled. Without word, he turned and left. Lois rushed to Serenity and hugged her.

"Don't touch her!"

Frantically checking for damage, Lois glared at Darien, "Why not?"

Tears welled up in her eyes, _No! Please._ Serenity got up slowly and approached him slowly. He backed up away from her. _Witch! That is what she is. Shit, I am going to marry a witch. _Panic struck him like a bullet. _What am I going to do? This cannot go out in the press. _He backed away from her, he wanted to run; Run away from her; from the witch!

"Get away from me! Don't come near me!" he turned a ran away from her.

"Noo…" she whispered, "Please don't leave me."

But he left…he didn't hear her...he didn't want to hear her plea.

Serena stifled a sob and brought a hand to her mouth. It seemed like Darien was scared, horrifyingly afraid of her. She thought to herself, tormenting herself with her own pain. Was she so revolting that he wanted to run away from her?

_I'm sure that's it. He must have thought I put a spell on him. _

The tears now slipping past her closed lids swiftly; without saying a word, she walked as quietly and quickly as she could to her bedroom. Shutting the door behind her, she flung herself onto the bed, burying her face in her arms. She would have to go out there soon, to face him, to face his fearful face. _Fear_, she thought with despair.

_If only_, she thought, _if only I could somehow make him fall in love with me. But that couldn't happen; Not when he is afraid of me._

"Reeni!" Lois stood in front of the door. She did not want to barge in on her.

"Are you okay? Please, talk to me, Reeni!" She waited and when no one answered, she slowly opened the door.

She stood there blindly for several seconds until her eyes adjusted to the dark room. She saw a small, shaking shadow huddled on the bed.

_Oh Reeni,_ she walked over to her without hesitation.

"Oh Sweetie," she whispered with gentle care as she placed a warm loving hand on her back. "Come on, you can tell me anything. What's the matter?"

She shook underneath her warm comforting touch, and flung herself into her arms. Her wrenching sobs rang through Lois' ears.

"Shhh…it's okay."

She let her cry, her tears soaked her shirt but she let her cry. Her heart wrenching sobs broke Lois' heart. _How can Darien be so cruel. To hurt someone so sweet and selfless. And to think, she witnessed the fight. _She let her cry.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she soothe her back.

When she did not answer, she sighed. "I know why you are crying Reeni. And I should have protected you. After you left with Darien I thought about it, and I realized that you were just the right person for Darien but I was wrong," she began warily.

She instantly turned over to stare at her. Her beauty, her innocence hurt her, really hurt her through her heart. If only Darien could see how beautiful she is. _My dear child, I wish happiness for you. I hope Darien could see how lucky he will be to have you as a wife._ Lois smiled at Serenity.

Serenity wanted to see Darien. She wanted to tell him the truth.

Truth about her.

_Wait until you're married, _she thought, _before you tell him. _She sobbed again, she wanted to go home. She wanted to see her Uncle. But alas, this is her mission. She had to stay here.

She was chosen.

_He must find me horrible. The very thought of his wife, a fairy or yet, a witch. _She covered her face with her hands. _Oh why did I use my powers? _She looked at her bare hands. _What will become of me? He had seen it. He had felt it. _

"Lois, if you please, I would like to be alone." She gave her a weak smile while Lois nodded and exited the room. Serenity had not been to her room in a while; she had been sleeping in Darien's room for the past five days. She looked around; white plain walls and plain sheets. No signs, which hints Darien anywhere around the room. She walked over to her mini book shelf and took out one of her favorite books. She had taken it from her Uncle's collection. Once opened, a piece of paper slipped out.

She read:

"_We fear loneliness. We fear the mere thought that we might just be forgotten about, that if enough time passes we will fade into the shadows and no longer be seen. We hold onto the faith that if we simply remain we will be seen, that the shadows will not take hold of us and pull us into the depths of the unknown, into a place where only darkness dwells. The fear consumes us, a terror so great of simply imagining of being caught between the darkness and the light, between life and death, a place where we are uncertain if we still exist or if we had faded so much so into the shadows that no matter how often we cry out no one can hear us._

_So we run, we run from the fear and the shadows and find something to cling onto, to keep the distance between ourselves and the darkness that beckons when we are forgotten. It does not matter what we find, or when, only that we have the faith that we will find the one thing that will stop us from becoming a faded memory, a name that cannot be recalled by those who are not drawn into the shadows, into the darkness that is our own despair._

_It is nothing more than fear itself, the shadows nothing more than the recesses of our own minds. They are the fears that we have about being alone, the terror in our mind that occurs when we question whether we have been forgotten. And while such fear holds us, consumes us we never realize that even in the loneliness, in the shadows that are so terrifying that there can be hope in the darkness."_

_-- Illriya, 1947_

Serenity put piece of paper back in the book. She could digest only so much information without wanting to cry. After breathing deeply for a few moments, she stood and deposited the sentimental object back into its rightful place. Normally, after reading so many intriguing things, Serenity would reflect on what she read. But not this time, this time she would save the reflecting for later; right now, she was going to face her fears and face Darien.

Darien panicked. He ran absentmindedly to, well, his room. He sat down in a stupor, images reeling in his mind. He was just floating a while ago. Serenity, did she do that? How? So many questions lingered in him mind. So many in fact that it made his head hurt. _Am I going insane? _He ran his fingers through his hair. Flinching as strands of his hair slid through his cuts on his hand. Bloody from the fight, he washed his hands. He wanted to wash all the guilt, the anger from his encounter with Stephan. _And what of Serenity? _His conscience suggested. Serenity, oh the hurt in her eyes nearly tore his heart apart. He was angry with her, with himself. He was not supposed to feel something for her! She was not supposed to come into his life and change _EVERYTHING_! He buried his head in his hands. No, he would never have those feelings again, he thought. It would only lead to pain and suffering. He would avoid her as much as possible after they marry. She had no right to ruin his life, his perfect, loveless, life. A sudden warmth enveloped him when he heard a soft creak just outside his door. He snapped his head toward it. He knew who would be behind his door. He knew her presence.

He knew.

He did not know why –he just did.

--

Serenity took a long deep breath before knocking on Darien's door. She froze mid-knock. _What am I supposed to do? How will I do this? Why – _her thoughts were interrupted when the door swung opened. _Darien. _She stood dumbfounded. And for what it seems, he was too. He looked hard and worn out. Darien had put on a hard face before he opened his door. He wanted to make it clear to her that he would not love her. Will not love her.

Cold fingers gripped her wrist and pulled her sternly inside his bedroom. He wanted to know answers. He wanted to know how she—he swallowed deeply—how she made him float up in the air. Darien slammed the door and pushed Serenity not-to-gently against it. She whimpered at the abrupt motion.

He wanted to loosen his grip, hold her, and apologize. His mind full of rage and anger, he ignored his pleading heart. He kept his composure.

"What did you do to me?" he sneered.

Serenity looked up at him, tears welled in her eyes; only thing she could manage was a shake of her head.

He slammed her on the door; "Tell me!" he bellowed, "What _are_ you?"

She stifled a whimper, "Please, Endy."

He slammed her again but this time he let her go. Darien back away from her, "Don't call me Endy."

_My Endy._ She cradled her injured wrist. She moved forward, "Please. Darien."

"What have you done to me?" he was a mess. He frantically searched her face for answers, "Did you put a spell on me?" He chuckled, "That's it," he stared at Serenity; scared, "you put a spell on me."

Serenity shook her head, "No. I didn't." she wanted to reach out to him, wanted to hold him, "I would never do that. Especially to you."

He sat down on his bed and shook his head, "Get out."

Tears were streaming down her face, silently. "Please…Endy."

"Don't call me Endy!" he roared. He looked up at her, his face hard as stone. The same hardness in his heart.

"Get out Serenity."

"I am not ready to know the truth yet."

**Note: Remember Sapphire? Yes, ladies (maybe and gents?) Sapphire _is_ Stephan. **

**I'm sorry… there will be no Diamondo in this story. I will only use some characters. Not all. Just some… ) -shrugs- **


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Fairan**

Chapter Twelve

Rated: M

Do not own SM.

Note: I did it! Chapter 12. I hope you like. **I would like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to CharmedSerenity3**. See ya next week (wed or thur). I might have to change my summary. lol. I'm terrible at summaries. **As for Ms. QL's questions: **why doesn't Darien like being called Endy? **It will be mentioned later on in the story. **Will Sapphire come back or will he disappear? **He will come back. **

--

Chad appeared in front of Darien's front door. He did not know what to do. Sapphire stumbled upon his door step bleeding and with one look; he knew Darien got to him. Sapphire did not have had a chance. Chad wanted to comment on how horribly he looked but he just bit his lip and held it back. Instead, he let Sapphire in his house. He wondered if Raye would let him stay. There were extra rooms in the house but he felt guilty keeping Darien's worst enemy in his house. Darien was his best friend after all. He heard a gasped behind him and he knew who it was. "Sapphire!" Raye rushed toward Sapphire and hugged him. She looked at Chad and nodded. She dragged him toward their guestroom and disappeared.

After a heated discussion with his wife, they (well mostly Raye—with crossed arms and determined face) decided to keep it a secret until they (Chad) talked to Darien. So, he stood, waiting for the door to be opened. Pondering whether it would be wise and patiently keep this secret, he and his wife possessed. He looked at his watch, it had been five minutes and they had not opened the door. He stepped back and looked around.

_Tap…tap…tap…_

He bit back a cursed, "I'm going through the back." He paused for a full minute, slipped out his phone, and dialed a familiar number. _Shit! _His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he listened to Darien's voicemail. _That fucker turned his phone off. _He dialed again, another familiar number. He heard the ringing through the door. He stepped forward and listened closely. He dialed again. _I've dialed three times and still no one is answering the damn phone! _

He sighed, "I give up."

He pursed his lips; smiled and laid his hands on his hips.

"Where could the infamous Darien be?"

He knew where he was. Pondering whether he should go or not. He tapped his chin with his finger, with a smack of his lips he headed straight toward the back of the house.

Andrew was on the ground trying to catch his breath; he just had the wind knocked out of him by a sidekick on the stomach. He felt sharp jabs in his stomach every time he tried to breath.

"Fuck, you knocked the fucking wind out of me." Andrew said giving up. Suddenly a foot landed right on his chest, hard. Darien used an axe kick to his chest bringing his foot up in the air, then straight down hitting the target perfectly. Anger filled Darien's lungs.

"Pussy!" Darien roared and pulled Andrew up. He felt weak in his legs as he readied his stance. He was beaten up, tired, weak, and most of all, he was feeling dead. Nonetheless, Andrew was determined to fight back, he was always thrilled when he fought, now was no exception. Andrew gave a low grunt and threw a roundhouse kick to Darien's head. Darien easily dodged it by ducking under it and then rising up to push Andrew's leg from the other side.

Andrew started spinning out of balance and as he caught himself falling, Darien threw a sidekick hitting Andrew right in the chest. Andrew fell down dazed, but he shook his head and popped back up. Andrew gritted his teeth and charged throwing punch after punch with none of them hitting. Suddenly Andrew felt like he was being lifted into the air and then he fell to the ground hard. Darien had picked him up by the legs, and then slammed him to the ground.

By reaction, Andrew locked his legs around Darien, getting him in the guard position. With Darien on his knees and Andrew's legs wrapped around him, faced him and began throwing his punches down at him. Andrew moved side to side to dodge the punches and then when the time seemed right, he dropped his legs, sat up on his behind and wrapped his head around Darien's neck putting him in the guillotine choke.

Just when Andrew thought he won, Darien pushed his palm against his chin and pushed until his arm was straight. Then he grabbed Andrew's arm and pulled his head out of the lock. Then Darien got on top of him, which was the mount position, and started to throw his punches down again. Andrew did not give up yet, he still had one more trick up his sleeve. Andrew brought his hips up throwing Darien forward over him and rolled until he was in the guard position.

Andrew let out all of his energy by throwing his punches and elbows hoping to make contact. Some did, but most did not. Darien then brought one of his legs and pushed at Andrew's side allowing space between the two. Then Darien swung the same leg out around Andrew's neck and pushed him to the ground where it landed on Darien's other leg. Darien locked his legs and squeezed his knees together.

"Ahh!" Andrew screamed, "Okay! I give up!" Andrew started tapping at Darien's thigh. Darien released his grip and stood up.

"You're getting better Drew," Darien said encouragingly, "It's a good thing we're wearing pads though, or else you would have been out a long time ago." Darien offered Andrew a hand and helped him up.

"How do you do it?" Andrew breathe heavily and stretched.

Darien raised a single brow and lifted one shoulder.

"Asshole," Andrew mumbled and dragged himself toward the couch.

Darien sniffed the place, "We stunk up this place don't we?" he felt a little better. He wanted to get all his aggression out from the previous day.

"You sure did!"

Both Darien and Andrew whipped their heads toward the voice. Chad smirked and pinched his nose.

"When did you get here?" Darien grabbed the towel and water bottle. He drank heavily and wiped his face. Chad lifted a shoulder; he looked at Andrew who just collapsed on the couch. Chad swatted Andrew's leg off the couch and sat down.

"Got your ass kicked," he raised one brow, "again."

Andrew breathed heavily, "FUCK." He took another large breath, "YOU." Chad sat back and relaxed, "You guys reek."

"You got anymore beer?"

Darien looked at both of his friends, Andrew still in his collapsed position, and Chad with that awful amused look on his face. He motioned his head toward the refrigerator and sat down. Darien leaned his head back on the wall.

Serenity's voice rang in his head. _Fool. What a food he had been_. Why had he not cancelled the wedding? _It's her. She must have had put a spell on me! Witch! _He shook his head, _No. I am not cancelling this wedding. _His thoughts reverted to Lita. He was frustrated and angry at the fact she did not want to marry him. The merger will still move on. Her father was indeed disappointed but he knew what his daughter did was wrong yet he continued with the merger.

"One more day until you are considered as the UN-available bachelor" Chad raised his beer, "I drink for you!" indeed; the desirable bachelor of Knight Enterprises will be married in a day.

Darien bit out, "Don't remind me." His lip twitched, quite uncontrollably actually. It was annoying, _really_ annoying. He bit his upper lip to stop the twitch and sighed. It had been two days since the incident. He had not forgotten. He had not confessed to his friends about his future wife. _Why _he asked himself, _did I not call off the wedding? Shit. What had I gotten myself into? _She showed him what she was capable of doing. She showed him the truth. Darien was scared, no—he was horrified. Two days he had not tried to talk to her, approach her, what was worse; he could not look at her. He avoided eye contact and stood at least three feet away from her. He knew his actions had broken her heart, it showed. He heard Andrew groan and shuffled himself up into a sitting position.

"Im-ma shower" his word slurred as he got up and lazily walked across Darien's private gym toward the bathroom. Chad nearly choked on his beer as Andrew nearly crawled toward the bathroom with pads on. He looked around the room and remembered the good times they used to have. When Andrew finally closed the bathroom door, both Darien and Chad heard a loud thump and a string of curses. The two just shook their heads and suppressed a chuckle.

"If Andrew wasn't a guy, he'll be better off as a girl. He's such a klutz!" Chad finished the last remaining of his beer and opened another. Darien got up with a grunt and strolled toward Chad suddenly feeling thirsty.

"What are you doing here?" He snatched the beer and finished it. Chad only stared in disbelief as his friend chugged it in seconds.

"Fucker, why did you do that?"

Darien shrugged his shoulders and gave back the bottle to him, "I was thirsty." He plucked off his pads and wiped his hard, chiseled body. He looked down at his body, he found bruises throughout his body, _Andrew had done some damage_, he was impressed. He heard a loud _woosh!_ and _ting! _"Hey! You finish, you buy more."

_BURP!_

"That's fucking disgusting!"

Chad just shrugged and continued drinking his beer. "So, have you talked to Serenity?" Darien tensed, "You didn't answer my question." Chad eyed his friend carefully; he wondered what got his panties in a bunch. "I'm here to tell you that we are going to out tonight; Bachelor party!" He lied. He knew he lied. He wanted to tell Darien that Stephan was staying in his house. He did not mean to lie. _Really, _he did not. Darien raised a delicate brow, "I'm going to shower." Before Chad could say anything purely that would disgust Darien, he said, "In _MY_ room."

He left Chad with the same amused look in his face.

She was nervous—although happy—she was nervous. She gazed at herself in the mirror. Pure happiness filled her heart and her soul. Her cream-colored wedding dress seemed to glow with radiance. However, something was amiss. It was not right. Remorse suddenly surrounded the place. Panic sprung through her like lightning. _Something is not right._ She turned and let out a scream. Pain suddenly engulfed her body. Her knees gave away, she clutched on to the mirror, which shattered. Blood stained her hands as the pain doubled. She let out another scream.

_Endy…_

Serenity looked at the closed door, shouts were heard behind it.

_Oh no. No…….not during my wedding…. _

Serenity couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She felt helpless. Pain tripled as she held herself close. Suddenly a gush of smoke entered the doorway as it burst open.

"KILL THE WITCH! BURN THE WITCH!"

Shouts and screams were heard; however, she could not hear them. Could not understand them; Until she focused on something—someone, _Darien? _She opened them some more, _Darien! He's come to rescue me!_ She slowly pushed her way up with all her might. That was when she heard. She heard Darien's voice.

"KILL THE WITCH!!"

"No, Darien! Don't please!" she wanted to cry, but no tears appeared. They are surrounding her now, "BURN THE WITCH!" She looked around, Lois, Amy, and Edgar were there shouting and chanting, "BURN THE WITCH!" Their angry faces and hatred toward her quadrupled her pain. She collapsed on the floor with not much of energy left.

_No…_

_No more…_

_I must give up…_

_Endy…_

_Endy…_

_Darien…Endy…My Endy…_

_I love you… always._

Everything went black.

Serenity bolted up with freight, gasping for air. _What was that? That was the most frightening dream ever._ Serenity felt a cold chill ran through her body. She grabbed the comforter and hugged it tightly. Her breath was coming in short gasps, and it was a few minutes when she felt herself relax (slightly).

_Endy… _

Her mind wandered back to him, to Endymion…

_My Endy…_

Serenity did not realize she was running in the hallway toward Darien's room. She wanted to make sure. Make sure of what? What was she doing? She stopped in front of his door. She reached for the doorknob and gave it a twist. _It's unlocked!_ Serenity slowly crept in the room. She heard the shower running and assumed he was taking one. It was slightly dark, the drapes were closed and the lights were not on. _He doesn't like the light. Why am I here? _She wondered how would she explain to Darien when he catches her in his room wearing her nightgown. Her dream haunted her once again. Her breath was coming in short gasps again. She grasped her chest and tightly and stumbled backward for the knob or anything. She was feeling dizzy. She turned and was about to open the door when a voice rang out.

"What are you doing here?"

_His voice._

_Darien's voice._

She swallowed hard and turned.

**NOTE: **The fighting scene was written by _ThePinoyFighter_; A good and fellow friend (he gave me a really excellent piece, don't know how he does it--and quickly too!!).


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Fairan**

Chapter Thirteen

Rated: M

Do not own SM.

Note: I hope you like. I just realize I'm loving Chad's character more and more. sigh He sounds just perfect…(TT sorry Darien!)…_**this hasn't been edited.**_ Please visit: www . fictionpress. net / (that squiggly thingy) msquinnlee (no spaces please) it's Ms Quinn's story… she finally posted it up. It's only chapter one but I hope you like it because I do.

--

She swallowed hard and turned to face a half naked Darien dripping wet. Her stomach did flips and stared in wonder. _He is a God!_ She had stared in wonder for a while when the dream came flooding back to her. She was shaking and felt her heart beating rapidly. She wanted to run to him and hold him and tell him to… to what? Tell him to hold her? To never tell her secret? To love her? But in fact she didn't run. She did not move an inch. She just stood there like a statue.

Darien's body responded willingly when he saw Serenity wearing her nightgown. She stood there clutching at her chest as if she were hiding something precious and one hand on the knob. He thought of many things he would do to her in his mind, but he did not. He moved slowly. He approached her slowly still wearing a towel, only a towel. Yes, he knew he was wearing only a towel, and he knew that she knew that also. He stopped at least five feet away from her, he had to keep his distance because (one) he felt his desire lifting and (two) she is a witch. He was still uncomfortable about it.

"Let me repeat myself. Why. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"I-I-I," she stammered and swallowed a large lump in her throat. Gads, she could not think. Not with someone so handsome and domineering standing in front of her. Desire flared through the center of her being. She should not be here. Should she tell him? She was so confused and completely distracted. She swallowed another big lump.

"I-I-I've got to g-g-go back to my r-ro-room." Gads she was stuttering like an invalid. She wanted to kick herself. Make those two kicks. She quickly rushed out of his room, at least if she would have gone out that is. His desire engulfed his body; every thought of her being a witch just disappeared from his mind. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in. He trapped her with his body and locked the door.

Darien had not realized his action. When she spun around trying to escape from him, he just did not want her to leave. He wanted her here—at least his body does. From the little taste of her in the car, it was enough for him to go over the edge. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to feel her—wanted to be surrounded with her warmth again.

"Where do you think you're going, Serenity?" he sneered dangerously.

She was frightened. Serenity began to tear up, "Please, don't hurt me."

Darien was surprisingly shocked. Her eyes. They were scared. _It's those damn eyes! _He stepped back and crossed his arms; _So much for steering away from her for a while._ She looked up, tears where helplessly falling and did the unthinkable.

She hugged him.

She was hugging him! She hugged him with all her might. With everything, she had. She buried her face on his chest and just cried her eyes out.

Darien stiffened. What had her changed suddenly in an instant? She cried even harder when he snaked his arms around her, holding her, comforting her. He did not know why he did it but it pained him just seeing her cry. He did not know why he was always so harsh on Serenity; maybe because she always seemed to be vulnerable. He was such a bully. A sudden rush of tranquility filled his body. This new sense of feeling enveloping him was new and uncomfortable for him. His heart gave a large leap when she called his name.

"Darien," her sobs were in a form of hiccups.

Silence, she continued.

"I was so scared (hiccup) so, so, so (hiccup) scared! I did not know what to do. I just wanted to," she swallowed and took three short gasps. "…wa-wa-wan," took a big gulp of air and continued, "wanted to (hiccup) see if you were, " another fit of gasps, then ended with, "f-f-fine."

Darien pushed her away at arm's length and looked at the hysterical Serenity. She was a mess. Her tear streak cheeks were pink and hair stuck to it. Darien brushed her hair and tucked it behind her ears. Pool of tears gathered around her blue orbs ready to fall. His eyes widen in awe. She was beautiful! She looked like a goddess. She glowed like one. He had the urge to kiss her; leaning closer in a reverie.

He could almost taste her.

Feel her.

Smell her.

Hear her sniffling.

He froze. _What? Hear her sniffling?_ His trance was broken at the thought. The corner of his lip lifted slightly in disgust and reverted to the arms length position in an instant. He watched as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand. He found it cute but somewhat disgusting at the same time.

"Uh…" he cleared his throat and let go, "You should go back to your bedroom." He had to get rid of her before his desire would devour her. He carefully turned the nodding Serenity and shooed her to out of his room. But before he closed his door he said, "I'm okay. Thank You." She turned and smiled, still sniffling. The vision of her standing in front of him was adorable; her nose red and eyes shining made him soften his tensed body.

Darien closed the door and leaned against it. He had no idea what had happened. He just felt calm suddenly when he held her in his arms. He was at peace with himself. It scared yet overwhelmed him. Darien dressed calmly and quickly. He returned to his gym where he found Chad still sitting on the same couch in the same position, but this time he finished eight beers already. _Mother fucker! _

"You owe me beer fucker!"

"I know! These damn beers are so damn good." Chad leaned his head back and chugged the beer in his hand.

"Where's Drew?"

"Mina called him; he said thanks for the work out!"

Darien sat next to Chad, "Something happened earlier."

Chad lolled his head toward Darien and grunted.

"Serenity came into my room crying, she said that she wanted to make sure I was okay." He grabbed his bottle of water he left earlier and took a drink, "She just hugged me all of a sudden. And I felt…" he looked at Chad, who looked at him with the same amused look, "I felt at peace."

Chad lazily angled his body to face Darien and let his face gracefully fall on his hand; he mumbled, "I (wheeze) think, she's the one (wheeze) for you maaaaaannnnnn."

Chuckling, he drank the empty bottle of beer before he realized it was empty. He looked through the mouth of the bottle like a telescope and hiccupped, "Heee heee heee, izzsshhh emmpteee."

"Man you're drunk!" Darien bolted up when Chad fell toward him.

"(Wheeze) No I'm not." In a few seconds, he started to snore (loudly). Darien left him and headed toward the kitchen. He needed to speak with someone and he knew the perfect person to do it with.

He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello? Raye? I'm coming over."

-

Raye hung up the phone.

"Shit shit shit! What am I going to do?" She had lied to Darien! He would eventually come over sooner or later. She had told him she was out shopping and she was not in the house. She had asked him to meet with her instead. He had agreed and would meet for dinner since Chad won't be coming home anytime soon. She had expected that from Chad, but she still loved his drunk-ass. At least he would be safe in Darien's gym. He would wake up and would do something romantic for Raye as an apology.

She turned toward the guestroom.

"Stephan. He shouldn't know that Stephan is here." She had to know why he paid Darien a visit. There was hatred between brothers, that she knew, but she did not know the reason why, she hated that they were like this but it had to end. She had to find out! She had to! Raye knocked on the guest room. She heard a faint "come in" and turned the knob.

She poked her head in, "How are you feeling?"

She slowly closed the door and walked toward her older brother. As the youngest sibling, she seemed to be the spoiled one, the princess, the little sister. Now, although she was still considered the youngest, she had grown up into a beautiful young married woman. Stephan smiled weakly at his sister. He touched his eyes gingerly and winced. She noticed his eyes had turned more of a deep purple and his broken lip swelled immensely.

"Couldn't be better."

Her dark violet eyes flashed with anger, "Why did you visit him? You _knew _he was going to do this. You _knew _he hated you. _Why _Sapphire?"

He sighed and sunk deeper into the pillows and looked up in the ceiling. He had to tell someone why he came, why he had to make amends with his younger brother.

"Because I just wanted it to end," his gaze returned to his sister.

She rushed to him and held both of his hands, "Sapphire, I wanted it to end too, but you know Darien. He's doesn't forgive so easily."

He nodded, "He didn't know the truth."

"Truth? What is it…" she trailed on. "It's her isn't it? She did this to the both of you!!"

He simply nodded in response. She was quiet. Raye got up, "I will be meeting my other idiot brother. He doesn't know you are here." She looked down at his pathetic face, "My God, you look horrific!" Then she smiled, "But I still love you."

He too smiled (trying was what he was doing) and waved her goodbye before he mouthed and thank you toward his sister.

Raye changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a simple baby-tee and headed to the café. She rushed out of the house. Raye picked up her phone but heard his voicemail instead, "I'm on my way, I'll be there in thirty minutes."

Darien checked his phone and quickly listened to his voicemail. He arrived at the Café and quickly sat outside. He ordered a regular coffee and a large Soy Chai for Raye. He glanced at the newspaper and grabbed it. He read while he waited for his sister. Raye walked briskly to the café. She checked the time, 6:45. _Shit, I'm 15 minutes late._ She jogged, she could see the café and the back of Darien's head. She witnessed him checking his watch. She groaned and jogged faster.

"Your drink is getting cold." Darien was still reading the newspaper. Raye sheepishly sat down in front of Darien. She took a sip of her drink and swallowed guiltily. Darien folded the newspaper and looked at Raye. He played with his coffee and took a sip. Raye observed her older brother carefully, he looked tense, nervous…nervous?

"What's wrong?" she hid her smile behind her drink.

"I'm confused."

She looked at him questionably and put down her drink. But before she asked why, Darien's phone rang. He glanced at it and cursed in his breath. He looked apologetically at Raye and signaled to his phone.

"I will be there." He sighed, "Sorry Raye, I'm going to have to leave you, I have a bachelor party to go to."

"Huh? But I just got here." But she nodded anyway.

**Note: **I know, I know It's really short. Sorry. I will be in a student conference in Las Vegas on Wednesday and won't be back until Sunday. Raye's order? I always order it in Starbucks. Lol…Venti Soy Chai with Whip. Super yummy!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Fairan**

Chapter Fourteen

Rated: M

Do not own SM.

Note: Sorry It's late, I was trying to get better because I had gotten sick when I got back from Nevada so it's hard for me to think clearly. Then I had some business to deal with and it was taking so much time so I took a break from writing for a while. I apologize. I will try to keep things consistent from now.

Oh and I got caught by mangamania2006 (lol…)…in Ch5, I thought referenced it. It was from Encyclopedia Mythica. ( .). LOL…that's funny. I am bad!!!

Another note…I had a family emergency and it has been difficult to write and with a new business my partner and I have been creating, it's been crazy. Sorry everyone…

I hope you like the chapter.

--

"Huh? But I just got here." But she nodded anyway. Raye let her body relax from all the tension she carried. She needed to get Stephan away from her house before Darien figured out she's been hiding him there. She felt a sudden vibration in her purse. Raye rolled her eyes, "Are you awake now?" she heard a grunt and slur of words.

"What?"

She heard a grunt again and a whisper, _"Please don't yell."_

"Honey I'm not yelling. You're drunk and Darien should be there any minute to pick you up." She heard a nod, _heard a nod? _Could she possibly hear a nod from her receiver? She knew Chad was nodding his head.

"Darien dunked you in cold water again?"

"_Yes." _It was more of a squeak than a whisper.

"Well, you deserved it." She had gone easy on Chad since their marriage. She had been a lot nicer since she had a talk with Nana. She was feeling guilty of all the things she had done to Chad, now she's making up for it and their love became more comfortable and passionate than before.

She was happy. No. She is happy!

"_I love you! Darien's taking me away."_

She laughed, "Okay. I love you too." Before she hung up, she heard another beep, this time the caller was Mina.

"Hello Mistress."

She heard a laugh, _"Let's go to Darien's. Serenity's bachelorette party!"_

Raye shook her head, "Of course. Meet you there in 15?"

"_Yes."_

Mina hung up the phone and excitedly rushed to Darien's house. Thoughts were running in her mind as she drove. Mina had always been the party-go-er, the one to organize such things like bachelorette parties, baby showers, and even birthday parties. Shopping and Andrew (although he would always be there at her beckon call), are her proprieties in life. Opposite from Raye, this blonde, blue-eyed beauty would always be the one to befriend strangers and in an instant become close friends.

As she reached Darien's house, she glanced at the Driveway and found Raye's car on it. _Oh goody, Raye's here,_ she thought gladly.

After parking and climbed out of her car, Mina glanced at her watch and nodded. They had a few more hours to get ready and take Serenity out for her bachelorette party. Suddenly feeling giddy, she knocked on the door without hesitation. Raye opened the door with an amused look, "Relax. You might have a heart attack!"

Mina crossed the foyer to the living room, "I will not have a heart attack. I'm just excited."

Raye closed the door shaking her head, "You got here fast. Did you cause accidents again?"

Mina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "What are you talking about?" She pursed her lips, "When did you get here?"

"Just now."

"I see." Mina looked around the house, "Seen Serenity yet?"

"No, I haven't. Let's go look for her. Let's start in the kitchen."

"Why there?"

Raye turned, "Because that where I always start, plus I'm craving for Nana's cookies; If Darien hadn't gone and finished the whole batch."

"Pig," Mina mumbled. "You're only craving it because you can smell it."

Raye laughed, "Whatever, you know you'd want some too."

"You're right. We're both pigs."

The two laughed all the way to the kitchen (just 20 steps away). As they entered the kitchen, they found Lois in the kitchen preparing the homemade cookies. Amy and Serenity were also in the kitchen helping with the cookies. Raye stopped instantly and was about to turn around when Mina bumped into her. Raye fell on the floor while Mina stumbled slightly over Raye. Raye glared at Mina and gulped. She did not want to see Lois. She did not want to talk to her because she knew that Lois knew she had kept Stephan in her house. She did not know how but she just did.

"Don't just sit there. Get up and help me with these cookies." Lois opened the over and pulled out a fresh batch of cookies. Mina looked at Raye carefully as she sat down, "Are you okay?" Serenity and Amy just looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

Serenity laid her hand on Raye's and gave it a gentle squeeze. Raye nodded and glanced at Lois who gave her a silent wink. Mina grabbed a handful of cookies and nodded her thanks.

Lois sighed, "Why are you girls here?" She laid the tray of freshly batch cookies on the table and swatted Mina's hand.

"Are you going to answer me or should I guess?"

Mina swallowed, "We're taking Serenity out!"

"Me?"

Raye nodded, "Yup."

"Hmmph. Bachelorette party I see." Lois sat down and looked at Raye. She had grown up into a beautiful woman and had married Chad. She still could not believe it when Raye happily granted Chad's wish in becoming his wife. She had seen the happiness she and Edgar had.

"Just don't do anything provocative, alright girls?" Lois said with a nod.

"Ames, come with us. You're old enough right?" Raye grabbed a cookie, "Let's get ready."

Mina grabbed both Serenity and Amy by the arm and dragged them out of the kitchen. Raye was about to leave when Lois called her name. Raye turned and sat back down.

"I know he's with you." She grabbed a dish cloth and wiped her hands, "how is he?" worried eyes reflected her own, "he's fine right?"

"He is Nana. I just don't know how to tell Darien this."

"We can figure this out together. It was horrifying when Darien just attacked him. He changed suddenly." She choked a sob, "I couldn't stop him. He just attacked and attacked. Something happened and he stopped." Raye grabbed her shaking hands, "I-I-I don't know what happened."

Raye hugged her, "Oh Nana, it's okay. Stephan's okay. He's with me now. He's getting a lot better." She held the shaking figure for a couple of minutes then gave her one last squeeze and let go.

"Nana?"

Lois sniffed, "I will be okay. It was just a horrible experience." Raye nodded and gave Lois's hand a squeeze. "Go, go!" she laughed, "I just needed that to get out."

"I know Nana, I will stop by tomorrow okay?"

Lois nodded, "Have fun." With one last hug, they parted.

Mina and the girls waited patiently in Serenity's room while Lois and Raye talked. She wandered around Serenity's room and tsked. _This is such a plain room. _Mina opened the closet and gasped. _She has nothing! Where are her clothes?_ She whipped her head around and faced Serenity. _How can she live without clothes? How _natural _of her._ She gave her the look of…not digust…just disappointed.

"Er..we need to change your wardrobe." Mina glanced at the closed door and then Serenity. Indeed, Mina was disappointed. How Darien could just ignored his fiancée without decent clothes. The type of clothes fit for the wife of a CEO.

"My…Wardrobe?" Serenity glanced at her clothes and then Amy who just shrugged. Mina ignored her and focused on Amy. She circled around Amy like a vulture and smiled.

"How are you Amy?" she laid a hand on her shoulder, "Long time no see." Amy, who stood there dumbfounded by a sudden change in Mina, just nodded.

"Good? Good." Mina had ignored Serenity altogether. Amy wanted to speak but she just couldn't open her mouth and breathe out words. Mina was starting to be on the brink of hysterical. _What am I doing? Am I going insane because a woman whom about to marry the most eligible bachelor –well ineligible now—and she does not have a decent wardrobe? _Mina passed around the small empty room. Serenity was wondering what she had meant when she had said she needed to change her…wardrobe? She couldn't take it anymore.

"Mina, my clothes were transferred in Darien's room this morning."

It stopped.

Mina finally stopped her infuriating pacing. She sighed of relief. She looked up, was it her that sighed or Mina? She could not tell. She did not want to know. She just did not care. Mina's personality had changed dramatically and Amy assumed she must have Bipolar.

"Uh…apparently we just had lost someone."

Mina whipped her head toward Amy, "Who?" searching for a victim; she assumed Amy had meant Raye. "Where is Raye?"

"She is talking to Lois."

Mina paused, "I…see…"

Amy looked at Serenity that gave the look of 'What a strange girl.' Serenity must have had read her mind because she responded with a nod. The two girls exchanged glances again and sighed, Mina had started pacing again across the hall waiting for Raye to finish talking with Lois.

Finally Serenity spoke, "Perhaps we should start heading to Darien's room? Yes?" She glanced at Mina, "Raye should know where Darien's room is." Amy nodded. Mina stopped and agreed. Serenity opened the door and found Raye already in the room preparing her clothes. Raye looked up and continued to load Serenity's clothes into a luggage big enough to fit two girls.

"What took you guys so long?"

Both Serenity and Amy whipped their heads toward Mina. Mina smiled and walked to Raye, "We were waiting for you to finish talking to Nana." Raye looked both at the speechless girls and smiled. "Mina, what have you done to these girls? They're speechless!"

She shrugged her shoulders, "You need help?"

Raye put her hands on her waist, "No I think I'm good. I packed her bags already."

Serenity stepped in, "You have?" Serenity wished she had not; she could have done it herself. The luxury of having someone doing things for her does not suit her very well. She was used to doing things on her own. Raye walked over to Serenity, "Hey it's okay. I have it all ready. All you need to do is relax and have fun. We are going to go to a place where it will be fun and relaxing."

"Where will this place be?" Serenity hesitated; she did not know what to do. She was confused. The culture on earth confused her. She had thought her wedding would be just her and Darien. She did not understand the meaning of bachelorette parties or strippers. She was afraid to ask Raye what a striper was. She wanted to just close her eyes and relax her body. She wanted to sleep. Raye's voice slowly vanished as she imagined herself sleeping on her comfortable bed with a very handsome and warm Darien close to her.

She had not realized she sighed quite noisily, which interrupted Raye's explanation what their plans were for the night.

"Hello Serenity."

Raye and Mina snapped Serenity back to reality because she looked like she was physically and mentally, floating in mid air. Serenity took a step back (in mid-air) and fell on her bottom. As she opened her eyes, three pairs stared curiously as her. Amy was the first to help her up, "Are you okay?"

"I…um…yes," she stammered.

"Can't wait for the honeymoon huh Serenity?"

Raye elbowed Mina in the ribs. She shushed her and smiled at Serenity's confusion.

"Honey…moon?...What is honeymoon?" She brushed herself off and looked at Mina with wide innocent eyes. "That is where husband and wife sleep on the same bed? Yes?"

Mina coughed to restrain her laughter, "Uh…hmm…something like that." Mina was speechless and when she looked at Raye, she was too. Amy turned her head to hide her blushing face. Serenity sighed, she will never figure out the ways of the earth. Unfamiliar with Raye and Mina's plans, she decided that giving into their demands would do good to both of their plans.

"Shall we go to the club?"

Serenity opened her mouth to ask Mina what a club was when she decided to close it. Amy grabbed her arm and dragged her into her closet. Raye disappeared for a moment and came out with her hands full of shopping bags. Amy sat Serenity down in front of the mirror; Raye and Mina were behind Serenity in an instant and started their makeover.

Darien glanced at his watch and at Andrew. _9:13pm_

"Don't look at me. Where did he go?" Andrew raised both hands and backed away. "Chad said he was going to just get cleaned up for a bit." Andrew looked around the café, "Did he say he was going to meet us here?"

Darien nodded. _Where the fuck is he? He always does this._ When Darien flipped his phone open to call Chad, he appeared with a hot dog in one hand and ice cream in the other.

"Hey guys," his big smile made Darien temperature ready to explode. Andrew knew the signs when Darien was pissed. Right now… he's beyond pissed. Chad offered Darien the ice cream when Darien turned and stormed off. Andrew glared at Chad, who stood there like an idiot still eating his ice cream.

Darien wanted to punch Chad but he held it. Even though Chad was an idiot sometimes, he still cherished his friendship; Both his and Andrews. Someone grabbed his arm and was about to snatch his arm back, the person held firmly. He turned and looked down at an old man and an old woman.

"Sir, would you like to buy a flower?" The old woman spoke handing Darien a yellow rose. A flash of Serenity's face came into his mind once he inhaled the flower's scent. He shook his head as the old woman continued, "Be very careful of things you might say or do sire."

Darien's eyes became slits, "Are you threatening me old woman?" He glared furiously as the old man protecting his wife.

"Don't you dare speak to her in such a way, young man!" the old man challenged Darien, "do you not have respect for your elders?"

"Not when she threatened me!"

Andrew rushed in between the old man and Darien. He hushed the raging Darien as he pushed him away from the descending couple. Darien snatched his arm back and walked away.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going to have my own party."

Andrew and Chad exchanged glances and knew where Darien was headed. One name: Britney Monet.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Fairan**

Chapter Fifteen

Rated: M

Do not own SM.

Note: Yay another chapter. I have been completely busy with everything! The new year, the holidays coming up, more and more are popping up. So I'm terribly sorry for this. Take care. I love you all…!!!!

So sorry everyone!!!

Hope you enjoy it.

--

Darien stormed through the parking lot searching for his car. He wanted a release. He needed to release his frustration. And he knew where to release that frustration. He was angry, no…infuriated with everything. First with that bitch Litacia and now an old woman he hardly knew threatened him about his Serenity! How could she possibly know about … his thoughts suddenly stopped. _His Serenity._ The sound of her name nearly made his heart leap. He paused with his hand halfway of opening his car. Serenity. His mind focused on her and only her. He had a sudden urge to be with Serenity.

_Right Now!! _His mind screamed.

He wanted to see her.

He wanted to hold her.

He wanted to make sure she was well.

_My god! What am I thinking ?_ Why did he suddenly care where or what she's doing or let alone … making sure she's doing ok?Darien turned to see his friends walking/jogging toward him with worried faces. Unexpectedly, a fist landed not too gently on his chin. His mind suddenly became alert as the pain of the impact hit him. The hit caught him off guard, which caused him to stumbled back two steps.

"What the fuck was that for?" he staggered

"What are you thinking running off when you're getting married tomorrow?" Andrew was angry. It wasn't the first time he'd seen Andrew angry, but this was more than he can handle. He can see Chad trying to hold Andrew. He licked his lip; blood. Darien wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sighed.

He smiled, "Thanks Drew, I needed that."

Chad let go of Andrew.

"You're right."

Andrew was confused but satisfied that his best friend understood. Chad interrupted a few minutes of silence, "Let's skip the strippers tonight and just have beers." He put his arms around his two best friends and dragged them away from the car. "Chad, your breath stink." Chad turned to Andrew and blew hot air on his face. Andrew's nostril flared and a cough escaped his mouth. Darien broke into a small smile as Andrew staggered away from Chad.

As they reached "l'amoureux" Chad said, "Where's Jed? Is he going to let us in or not?"

Jed, Mina's brother, worked as a manager in a nightclub, L'amoureux. It not only had VIP access but with luxurious rooms and private lounges; A nightclub where only the rich could afford and have luxury. With Jed as their connection to the club, they were given privileges and opportunities more than they could ask for.

"Let me give him a call." Andrew took out his phone.

"Jed." A few seconds later, he hung up. "He said he'll be out in a minute. He's dealing with a bunch of punks."

"Pshh…young people," Chad exclaimed.

"We just need to wait." Darien nodded.

Jed came out and welcomed the men. Jed was Mina's younger brother. He invited the sexy men and prepared a bachelor party for Darien. Darien smiled at Andrew's brother-in-law. He had grown up into an excellent young man and had a collection of women trailing behind him. His blonde hair, same shade as his sister, was brushed back roughly and his blue eyes shining with mischief. His built was almost the same as Darien and his height two inches shorter. His rakish attitude let him become one of the eligible bachelors along side with Darien.

"Gentlemen, welcome to my humble abode." Jed greeted Darien, Andrew, and Chad with respect. He was taken aback when a knuckle scrapped his skull.

"Chad!"

"Look how you've grown! My little Jedi has grown into and striking young man!" Chad wiped a fake tear on his eye.

"Shut up man!" he said fixing his hair and straightening his clothes. "What? I'm old enough."

Darien stepped up, "I know. Andrew's been telling us how mature you've become lately."

Andrew raised a brow, "Mature?" he snorted, "He is still the same little boy I've known since I was dating his sister."

"You guys need to shut the hell up. I'm all grown up."

The guys laughed, "Okay let's go in. We don't want little Jedi to cry now would we?"

They entered the club leaving the grumbling Jed trailing behind them.

While on the other side of town, there was a figure picked up the phone and dialed, "Hey baby."

"_Oh dear lord. Thank God! Where have you been?" _Panic filled his ears. He was scared this would happen.

"Honey, it's okay. I'm fine." He smiled.

He heard a heavy sigh and a broken voice, _"Stephan. Please come home. We don't need to tell him. He doesn't need to know."_

"I love you."

"_Stephan! Stephan!"_

"I'll be okay."

The voice was quiet, _"I know." _A sob was heard when she spoke, "I spoke with Lois and she was very upset."

Stephan sighed, "You've talked to her?"

"_Yes she called me. She said he nearly killed you!"_

"He's still my brother babe, I can't just turn my back on him; especially what I did to him."

"_It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I…"_ she couldn't hold her tears anymore.

"Prudence, honey. Please, don't be upset. I will be fine. Everything will be okay." He squeezed his eyes, "I promise."

"_NO! Where are you Stephan! Where are you?" _She screamed.

"I love you."

"_NO!!! Don't you dare hang up on me! No Stephan. Don't risk your life for us. For me. Please."_

"It's okay baby, I will call you again."

With that, Stephan hung up on the love of his life. He put his head on his hands hissing at the pain from his eye. He was sore, all over. Darien did a pretty damn good job on beating him almost to a pulp. He's getting stronger. He decided he had to do this. He was still his brother and he loved him so very much. He just needed to clear things up.

Serenity woke up with a strange feeling in her head. She had gone out with Raye, Mina, and Amy to a place where half-naked men danced. Raye wanted to make her bachelorette party worthwhile and a time of her life. Serenity smiled and giggled as she recalled what had happened last night.

Mina had so many drinks she knocked Amy off her seat when she started to do ballet. Poor Amy, left eye turned into a purplish color and her wrist; sprained. Serenity tripped over on her own feet and Raye had thrown up all over her because of Mina. Raye was the only one that drank less; she pulled the short straw. Raye drove home covered in vomit, sore arms, and a sore throat (from screaming at Mina too much). It was quite an adventure for Serenity. She had to admit she had fun, except the aftermath of spending time with the girls. She had never had this fun at home, always serious. She put her head on her hands, it hurt; her throbbing head eased a little when Lois gave her medicine for it.

"Today's the day, sweetheart!" Lois gave her a big smile.

Serenity slowly got out of her bed but then her room was bombarded with a bubbly Mina, an annoyed Raye, and an injured Amy. The three friends came into her room (Darien's room –he was not there) carrying a wedding dress, veil, and other things. Her headache was back.

Serenity's head was spinning. _What's going on? Why do I feel unfocused? _Voices were everywhere. It was getting louder, louder—the voices were getting so loud that everything turned black.

The room was quiet; Lois was the first in Serenity's side. She looked at Amy and she rushed across the room to the bathroom and grabbed something to wake up Serenity.

"Serenity!" Raye shook her.

"Reeni dear. Wake up." Lois said.

Serenity was drifting in and out of consciousness. It was difficult to concentrate because of it. Serenity was suddenly standing in the middle of the room when two figures unexpectedly appeared. Serenity's eyes grew wide brimmed with tears, "Luna! Artemis!" She embraced her two best guardians and collapsed.

Serenity shook her head, "I cannot do this. He does not have a heart! A heartless man indeed. He does not know the meaning of love! He does not know how to love." She sobbed brokenheartedly. She wiped her eyes with her arm and sniffed loudly, "I cannot make him love me!" Her shoulders dipped dejectedly as she looked into Luna's eyes.

"Serenity, you will need to be more patience. You need to just wait." Luna soothed.

Artemis made a face. Luna gave him her warning "don't-you-dare" look while he rolled his eyes. "Serenity, if you feel you must abandon the mission then-" He stopped when Luna magically taped his mouth.

"Don't listen to him Serenity. Remember the council has chosen you to be here. They know you were ready."

Artemis ripped the tape with a loud yelp, "Abandon it Serenity if you feel like it will never happen!"

"Artemis!"

"Luna, he's right." Serenity sighed and sunk deeper into depression.

"Serenity you will be married in a few hours!"

"I will still be married to him, but I will give up on making him love me. I will do as he please and leave him be." With each word, her heart slowly broke piece by piece. "So please," Serenity took a deep breath and wiped her tears, "leave me be." Luna gave Serenity one last hug before her and Artemis departed. Artemis held Serenity's face with his hands and kissed her forehead.

"You take care child. I will miss you." Luna had to pull Artemis away from Serenity before they transformed into their cat form and before they disappeared. Serenity had felt the electrical energy in the air before everything had gone back to normal.

A faint voice whispered in the air, "Just focus Serenity. Focus on what you want and it will come true."

She looked up and Lois loomed over her carrying a pair of white satin shoes. Serenity smiled and took the shoes. Lois gave her a big hug a kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay. I know it is too soon. He's doing this for a good reason." she mumbled not too kind words and continued, "He will be a wonderful husband." _She had meant it. Lois knew what she was saying. _Serenity had started to doubt this whole marriage. She knew something was not right. So tonight, she would do what she can to tell her new husband what she really is. I hope that he would truly listen to what she had to say. In reality, she was so scared that she was shaking inside.

She needed to focus on her energy and her mission.

As Serenity was becoming more and more of a bride, the house was decorated beautifully with white orchids, tulips, chrysanthemum, carnations, with pink roses as accents. {of course you have to have roses!}. Cascades of pink and white throughout the terraces and the aisles; White organza enclosed the aisles with soft satin champagne colored accenting the white.

On the other side of the yard, there stood the awaiting groom. Handsome, tall, and annoyed; Darien stood across the lawn just waiting for the wedding to start. He was tempted to run to his room and snatch Serenity away. Last night was fun but he couldn't help but think nothing else except Serenity. He just does not know why her face kept popping in his head. He tried to shake her off his mind but he just could not do anything to let her go.

"Still can't believe you're getting married."

Startled, Darien turned, "Hey Drew."

"What's on your mind Dare?"

"Nothing."

"Wedding Jitters?"

He sighed and took a seat on the planter. He couldn't help but wonder how he'd come to this part of his life. How Serenity suddenly had become a part of his life; well, soon. He looked into his best friend's eyes and shook his head. "Why is it that when I'm with Serenity, I just feel I have the need to protect her? Or the feeling of keeping her all for myself?"

Andrew secretly smiled as his stubborn, ice king is falling for his fiancé; melting his heart of ice.

"Last night, I suddenly wanted to leave that club and just go straight to her if it weren't for you guys holding me back." Darien leaned on the railing and crossed both his arms and legs. He looked at Andrew who just looked at him with an amused look in his face; he continued, "I'm confused and just…"

"in love?" Andrew finished for him.

Darien looked up, "What?" he shook his head, "No, that's not it. I am not in love with her. I don't think I'll ever fall in love with Serenity or with anyone."

"I don't know Darien. The way you described your feelings for Serenity seems to me like you're falling for her."

"I don't fall in love remember? What makes her any different from all the women whom I've dated? They're all just money grubbing bitches. How do I know she won't run away with all my money?"

"Then why did you want to marry her?"

"Out of desperation."

A gasped and something soft dropped behind the closed door and not one of the men noticed the sound or the woman with a broken heart running away from them.

Darien suddenly felt something tug in his heart. It hurt. Curious, but he just brushed it off.

"Well Darien, I don't know about you. But I think you've fallen and you're in denial." Andrew turned and said over his shoulder, "Just give her a chance. You never know what will happen."

Darien nodded. He stayed out in the porch for a few more minutes and left after deciding if he should let Serenity truly be a part of his life.

Serenity sat in front of her mirror with bloodshot and puffy eyes. Lois came in and gave Serenity the signal for her to walk. So, with a broken and heavy heart, Serenity walked down the aisle with a different and unfamiliar aura. Like her heart had been taken from her chest and smashed into a million pieces.

By Darien.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Fairan**

Chapter Sixteen

Rated: M

Do not own SM.

Note: Yay another chapter.

**Please check out Ms Quinn Lee's website…I will be putting this story there also. Click stories under Others on the left side.**

**Tostampornottostamp . over-blog . com (no spaces please. lol)**

Oh thank you soooooooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooo much for the awesome reviews. I tried writing as fast as possible but everything just got out of hand sometimes…but I really so appreciate your patience….Love you all!

Hope you enjoy it.

Oh and um….thanks for the…urrmmm…PocKy?? LOL…

Ok on with the story!!!!!

--

Cameras flashed and chairs creaked as everyone watched the mysterious and beautiful bride walking down the aisle.

As Serenity walked the aisle, thoughts raced in her mind. She wanted to run away and just hide. _No_, her mind screamed. _You have to complete your mission. Never forget your mission. _She kept walking. Her body was not listening to her; escape. As she reached Darien's side, she could not look him in the eyes. She did not want him to see the hurt he had caused her deeply. She let him take her hand and let him lead her the way. For her, the feeling with Darien felt right but apparently, he did not feel the same way.

As the ceremony continued, her thoughts wondered with the situation. How she was chosen to come and help the man next to her find love again and the feeling of being loved.

_Ok_, she decided, _I'm going to complete this mission._ She nodded slightly and a smile formed her face. She will never give up; she will complete this mission even if she had to do something silly. Okay! She will do it! Hooray! A smile spread across her face, grinning from ear to ear and exclaimed, a rather loud and high pitched cheer. Her voice echoed throughout; and everyone watched in wonder as the bride turned bright pink and the white flowers turn a light shade of pink.

Slowly, very slowly, she lowered herself back next to Darien. She looked up at him with shame in her eyes. The reaction she got was strange to her especially coming from Darien.

He was smiling!

Darien was smiling.

She couldn't believe it! Had he finally given her a chance to prove her love for his is true? Had he finally sense the love she had been sending out toward him for the past months?

She does not know what it is but at that moment, that one particular moment she saw Darien's lips curved into a slight smile (not a big smile, of course he wouldn't smile that huge! At least not like her that is) she felt more relaxed and comfortable and hope that this marriage will work after all. She turned back to the priest and nodded for him to proceed. Not knowing it was the part where they announce their love and kiss to seal that agreement.

"Oh no." she groaned, "I missed the whole ceremony?"

"Afraid so."

She turned her head, "sorry, I don't know where I am at times."

Darien nodded and focused more on the priest.

"…do you Darien Endymion Knight III take Serenity…"

"I do."

"…and do you Serenity…"

"I do."

"…I now pronounce you husband and wife…"

Serenity took a deep breath and turned to her husband, she felt his warm hands on her cheeks and his soft lips gently brushing hers as he sealed their marriage. Serenity felt bliss. Her body tingled and her heart leaped as his hands slid down her arms. She leaned closer and enveloped him with her essence. She felt her aura melded together with his. She could feel him melting away layers and layers of heartache, betrayal, and trust.

Darien's fears slowly faded away from his mind and from his heart. He was finding it more and more comforting as he held Serenity closer. He could feel her warmth through his being as she reached to him with open arms and open heart. He wanted this feeling forever. He wanted this to last for a very long time. Both figures did not hear everyone cheering. However, that cheer slowly faded and turned into wonder and laughter.

Something wet landed on Darien's cheek breaking him away from the feeling. He opened his eyes and shocked to see bubbles descending from the sky. After that, everything came rushing back, the betrayal, the hurt, the heartache. His heart created a thicker and stronger wall or ice around it. He looked at Serenity's dream state and shook her out from it. The audience thought the whole charade was part of the ceremony, but from Darien's point of View, he knew it was Serenity's sorcery. He shook her and she opened her eyes with a snap.

"Get rid of the bubbles Serenity," Darien's deadly voice whispered in her ear.

Well so much for smiling, "What bubbles?"

He turned her around and she looked over at the crowd, "Oh My!"

"Get Rid of it!"

"I…I'll try."

"No, DO IT!"

She focused this time and chanted a simple "go away bubbles" spell and slowly the bubbles stopped falling from the sky. Darien quickly dragged Serenity out of the wedding and went straight back to the house. The audiences were not shocked to see the groom dragging his bride back into the house.

Serenity tripped and stumbled, "How did you do it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Darien turned toward Serenity, "That…that…THING!"

Dumbfounded she asked again, more slowly, "What. Thing?"

"That stupid stunt you just pulled off with your witchery!!!"

His voice boomed word after word. Serenity glared, "You Darien will lower your voice!"

Shocked, "What did you say?" he glared at his beautiful bride.

"I. Said. To. Lower. Your. Bloody. Voice!"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I will do THIS!" she raised her finger and also her new husband. Darien floated and was getting higher and higher.

"Put me down this INSTANT!" he bellowed.

"FINE!" she dropped her finger and Darien went down, down, down on his bed.

_BED?_ Darien lifted his head from the pillows and wondered how he got in his bedroom. _How did I get here?_.._.Serenity!_ He couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? He looked down and his body was wrapped with scarves of different colors. _What the fuck? I can't move! That bitch!_

"SERENITY!!!!!!"

Serenity heard him alright. Loud and clear. Her lips curved into a slight smile but quickly turned when she heard the crowd still cheering. _Oh no! What am I to do? _Lois came inside with worry etched in her face.

"What happened Serenity? Where is Darien?"

"Nothing. Darien's in his room. Completely occupied with himself." She gave Lois a sweet smile, "I wanted to tell our guests that we will not be attending our reception. We will be leaving shortly."

Lois gave her a skeptical look but nodded her head regardless. She gave Serenity a hug and left serenity. After the doors clicked, she heard Lois announcement and the groaning of the audience. Serenity headed to Darien's bedroom with grace and speed! Darien must be furious with her. She just hiccupped and he was gone! She did not understand how it happened but she just thought of him in his bedroom when she was trying to slowly lower him on the floor, when that insidious hiccup came without notice.

You see when a hiccup comes Serenity cannot control her magic (not that she could in the first place, but this was much, much worse). Good thing she had thought of Darien in his bedroom or else he would be some place unknown to her.

She kept running and she felt another hiccup coming on. She quickly thought of Darien's bedroom and when it came, she appeared right before Darien's tied up body.

She froze. She wanted to laugh, cry, anything other than standing there like an idiot. Darien looked hysterical. He was tied up with various colored scarves from shoulder to ankles.

Darien felt a figure appear, first thing that came to his head was Serenity. Then low and behold, Serenity appeared.

"Serenity! Untie me this instant." He wiggled out of bed and hopped toward Serenity. He looked like a trapped caterpillar. Serenity smiled, which slowly turned into a giggle, which turned into a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me! I look ridiculous. Untie me! WOMAN!"

"…hahaha…I…ha…don't…haha…think…(gasp)…I can." She held her stomach.

Darien stood looking at his wife laughing hysterically at him. He sighed and hopped back to bed. He sat patiently as he watched her glow. His patience was running thin with her. He did not even know why he even bother with marrying the chit. He saw her raise her arm and flicked her wrist. The scarves slowly disappeared and he was free of the horrible multicolored scarves. Once he was free, he quickly grabbed her and shook her.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?"

Surprised at his outburst she whimpered, "Darien."

"They could have seen you! What's wrong with you using your powers so close to everyone knowing? Do you want them to take you away?" _take you from me?_

"Darien, I'm sorry." Her eyes wide and filled with tears. She was shaking. Her body vibrated with nerves. She hadn't thought of that. She didn't think!

"I'm sorry. I didn't think. I…" she gasped.

Darien crushed her body with his and held her. He felt her shaking and held her tighter. _God Serenity, what's wrong with you?_ He buried his face in her hair, "What's wrong with you?" She cried more and shook her head. Her small frame was nearly covered with Darien's size. He had the sudden urge to protect her identity, he did not want anyone taking his Serenity away from him.

He froze. What's going on with him? Why is he feeling this way? What did she do to him? Had she done something, cast a spell or lure him within her grasp so she can take all his money. His memory of love was filled with hurt and betrayal. This feeling was something that had not happened to him in so long. And he never wanted to feel it again.

He pulled away from Serenity's shaking frame and slowly walked away. _What are you doing to me Serenity? Did you put a spell on me?_

"No." she sobbed, "I did not cast a spell on you."

He did not realize he had asked her out loud. He shook his head, "Why am I feeling this way?" _I don't like it. _"I hate this feeling. Take it out of me!"

Serenity winced at his harsh words; her heart slowly breaking with each word. Her eyes begged him to stop but he kept going.

"You are lying! You are making me crazy! You…you…you need to leave."

"What?"

"I said LEAVE!"

"But we're married."

The next few words broke Serenity's heart completely. "That was my mistake!"

Her body froze and exclaimed, "I will leave. I will be in my room." With her last statement, she turned and walked away from Darien.

-

The next morning, Serenity woke up and saw a note laying on her nightstand. It was from Darien.

_Serenity,_

_Gone to finish some business._

_Darien._

She gasped. He left. She had stayed for him but he was the one that left. He had left her and her heart behind. So she did the unexpected, she followed Darien. She was determined to finish her mission she will go to great heights and accomplish her mission. Serenity picked up the phone and called Raye.

"Raye!"

"_Serenity what's wrong?"_

"He's gone." She sobbed uncontrollably on the phone.

"_Who?"_

She whispered, "Darien."

-

Raye slammed the door in the guest room. Stephan looked up at the sudden outburst.

"Where the hell is he?"

"Who?"

"That Idiot brother of ours," She crossed the room and sat down on the black leather couch. "Serenity called me this morning, crying her eyes out because Darien left her all of a sudden."

Stephan was quiet, he knew this would happen; he saw change when he last saw his brother. He had found a new fiancée and she was not the type his brother was after. He should have realized it sooner or later.

Stephan wanted the best for his brother; he had a goal and purpose life. He wanted everything! He wanted the world. But that world did come with a price.

Raye sat and quietly examined her older brother. Being the youngest was a luxury. Two older brothers who loved her very much was the best. Stephan had grown older since she last seen him, grey peeking through his dark hair on his temples, and an older version of Darien. Although for a 39 year old, he does not look like one. She was still angry at him for leaving. For leaving her. She wanted him to stay. She was only in her teens when he decided to leave with her! She wanted to kill her for stealing her brother away from her and breaking up her family. She wanted her fun family back. Now that he's back, she doesn't think she wanted them together with Darien's temper and such.

"Stephan, are you still with Prudence?"

He looked up at his little sister. "Yes."

Raye stood with clenched fists. "You're still with that bitch after what all she's done to this family?" she took a deep breath, "she RUINED Darien, us!"

"Look Raye, we are in love. She never intended for this to happen. It's just one of those things where you find your true love, your soul."

"That's bull and you know it!"

"No it's not, you found Chad. You knew it was right, you were blind to see it until something happens."

She took another deep breath, she cleared her head with anger, "Ok."

"She makes me happy, even if we don't have that much. She's happy to be with me."

"Is that why you gave the company to Darien? For her?"

"Yes, and no. I knew Darien wanted it from the beginning, but he let it go when he knew it was meant to be mine. I had given it to him in spite of…" his mouth curved, "I kind of stole his girl."

She looked at Stephan, "What really did happen Stephan?"

"Darien was never like this. He was never this angry all the time." He had a faraway look in his face like he was back in the past. "Darien was a lot happier and more carefree. The only problem was he wasn't the type to fall in love so easily. Until he met Prudence. Prudence to him was like his world and his everything. He was willing to give up everything for her. Although she was four years older than him, he never considered their age as an issue. You were still in high school when everything happened."

Stephan got up and sat next to his little sister. "When mom and dad died, I barely finished college and you were just 2 years old. The accident really hit Darien the most. I'm just glad Lois and Edgar were there to help us take care of you. I took over the company but my heart was not in it. Darien was more interested in the company than I was. Once I had taken over it completely, I hired him when he was in his junior year in high school. Supporting you was pretty easy considering we had the opportunity of getting the cash.

"Lois and Edgar were pretty supportive and acted like parents for us all. It felt like we were family regardless…" he trailed on.

"One day I had a business trip to London and had merged with another company there and I took Darien with me. Remember, you were still in high school when Darien graduated from college. He was pretty determined to finish. But when he came with me to London, that's when he met Prudence. I guess it was love at first sight. I think at first she truly cared for him and I guess it just did not feel right for her. She never intended to break his heart but it had to be done. He was so in love with her that he gave her his whole heart."

He got up and sighed, "you see, I knew Prudence before Darien and we were just friends and we stayed friends. It didn't seemed like we were interested in one another until Darien started to gain interest in her until I realized I'm in love with her. She was just the right one that I was looking for until Darien had the chance to take her away form me. But I guess I ended up taking her away from Darien. After I convinced Prudence that I loved her, she ended it with Darien. He was devastated and came onto me with full force, but I was a lot stronger back then. I had given Darien everything, the company, the power, everything! And he's still not happy with his life."

Stephan sighed and rubbed his face, "He changed so much. If it weren't for Chad and Andrew, I don't know what he's going to do with himself…I wouldn't know what to do with myself if anything bad happened to him. I love him, both of you. I felt I have so much responsibility with both of you I…" he choked.

Raye hugged her older brother. He's tried so much being a father figure for her and Darien that he was never a brother. Raye cried for her Stephan's agony for the past how many years they had been separated and for Darien, the brother who was hurt terribly and with a heart made of ice.

She had forgiven Stephan and Prudence for what they had done but what she really wanted for her family is to be together and for Darien to forgive her brother and himself.

"You know where Darien is." It wasn't meant to be a statement.

Stephan nodded his head, "He's in London."

-

Darien had to get away. Get away from all of the emotions that slowly haunt him. It felt like all the thinking he's been doing had been erased and emotions were left to haunt him. He just needed to get away. So he had gone to London. London, where he won't think of her, where she doesn't exist. He was a lot happier when she did not exist in his life; well not entirely. He just was not as emotional as right now. He was composed and knew what he wanted in life. What accomplishments and successes he wanted to possess.

He sat quietly gazed outside the window and watched the clouds passed by. He fixed his visor and headset as he descended from the sky. He lowered the plane and landed the plane.

A man came out of the cock pit and ran up to the landing plane, "You know, you're the only CEO that knows how to fly his own plane."

He grinned, "what can I say? I love being in control."

"Darien it's so good to see you!" an old man shook Darien's hand as he descended from the plane (well more like he jumped off the plane).

"Watson! Good to see you too." He took his helmet and visor off.

"You've grown boy!" Watson gave Darien a loud smack on the shoulder.

"I see you still have your fighting spirit." Rubbing his shoulder.

"How's 'er brotha?"

Darien's features slowly darkened and growled, "He's gone, out of my life."

-

"Darien's in love." Raye quietly mentioned.

"That's correct." Stephan nodded, "He's finally found someone he can finally be with and it's scaring the hell out of him. He's so caught up in how much it's going to hurt and damage his heart that he ran away. He ran away from Serenity."

Raye looked at his brother, "he has a mistress."

"That I'm not sure." Stephan rubbed his head, "but he probably does."

Raye stood, "How could he do this to Serenity?" her anger filled the room. "She's such a sweet caring girl and this is what's he's doing to her loyalty!"

"There's a woman, her name's Britney. I went to his office and see if he was available to talk. She was about to get up when I showed up. I asked her if he's available but she said he's busy with other appointments. When she reached his door, she unbuttoned the first few buttons of her blouse and inched her skirt higher. Then that's when I knew he was using her for sex. But she's enjoying it."

"Slut." Raye smiled, "you have to admit, my brother's a playboy."

"Oh yeah. A playboy out of my own heart."

They laughed.

Raye paused, and realized something, "You've done this before!"

He raised his delicate, arrogant brow, "what?"

"That's how you knew, you've done what he's done."

He smiled at her sheepishly.

"Ugh, both my brother's are playboys." She threw her arms up and crossed them in front of her.

"Uh just don't tell Prudence."

Now it was Raye's turn to raise her brow, "Uh huh." She got up, "I'm going to talk to Serenity. We're going to kill my brother!"

"Try to be subtle about it."

With that advice, she left.

-

Serenity lied in bed exhausted. She's tired of crying, tired of thinking, tired of waiting. She's tired of everything. She heard a knock on the door, at least it was a knock. She hoped it was a knock. But she heard herself say come in. The door opened and her hope of it being Darien diminished when Lois in.

"Reni?"

She sighed.

Lois came in and hugged Serenity.

"Why did he leave me?" she whispered, "Did I do anything wrong?" She thought of plently of things the reason why he left. Especially when she uses her powers; they weren't intentional sometimes but…she sighed again.

"I KNOW WHERE THAT BASTARD IS!"

Lois was shocked to see Raye use that type of language, "Raychelle Anne Knight! Such foul language."

Raye froze, "Uh…um…sorry Lois." She snapped out of her revere and declared in a more, subtle, non-foul-mouth, as much as she can.

"I know wehre my brother is."

Serenity's whole energy suddenly changed to hopeful one. Her face lit and her eyes grew.

"He's in London."

"LONDON?!?"

"Why?"came from Lois.

"What's a London?" came from Serenity.

Lois and Raye both looked at Serenity with bewildered faces.

"She's from the country," whispered Lois.

Raye's lips turned in an O and slowly nodded. They both observed Serenity but was shocked at the sudden determination she possessed. It was almost scary. A few hours of packing and calling for flights, they gathered in the living room.

"Ok," she proclaimed, "I'm ready!" she had her bags ready and packed with Raye and Lois waiting for her. With that they were off to London.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Fairan**

Chapter Seventeen

Rated: M

Do not own SM.

Note: Wow. It's been a long time. Life took over and I totally forgot about this until I saw my Sailor Moon DVDs. Haha. Believe it or not I missed writing this story. It was hard to continue because I didn't know what to do about Serenity and Darien's situation. I think I made it harder on myself to continue. So I think I'll keep this as simple as possible.

Thank You all soooo much! I have deep gratitude from all your reviews and I feel the passion to write again. This is what I have so far. I wrote this morning at 1 in the morning. Its really short and it ends weird but I just wanted to let you know that I am still here.

I love you all! Thank You!

Now on with the story…

* * *

Many emotions piled up inside her as she descended from the plane. Serenity doesn't know whether to punch him, strangle or make him float in midair like before. She smiled at the idea then gave out a loud sigh. She gazed out the window as the plane flew over mountains and valleys.

'Oh how I miss my true home' she longed for her comfort zone. Inside her true home where there's no hatred, no greed and no sadness. She doesn't know why she even agreed to come to London when Darien won't even talk to her, let alone see her!

That's why he ran! He was so scared of her that he ran away from her. She gave out another sigh.

I can easily zap myself out of this plane but I wouldn't know where to go? Or where I will end up. She sank deeper into the plush seat. She rolled her head to the side to see what Raye was doing, to her surprise Raye was sleeping with her mouth wide open having a little snore (well it wasn't exactly a princess type of snore- more like a baby piggy taking it's first breathe of air) escape from her mouth.

Yeah, that's it! A small tiny snore like a pig! She giggled.

She suddenly felt heaviness take over her body as she sank deeper into the seat. She slowly closed her eyes and sleep took over her.

Ahh, finally London! The dark damp streets of london finally appeared to her. She felt groggy but from what? She didn't know. She walked on but she doesnt know where she was going. She turned to see if Raye was around but she was mo where in sight. Fear suddenly crept ip her body. She was in a strange place and no one she knew was around her. Her body shook out of fear and her voice squeaked as she yelled out for help. Hands went to her throat as she tried to speak, my voice! It-it-it's gone!

She closed her eyes and Chanted a spell. She snapped her eyes open and panicked! Oh no! Where I am? Why don't I have my powers?

Then that's when she heard it. RUN! Run little witch! Before they catch you... The voice sang. Serenity spun around to the direction it came from.

Who was that? Her chest heaved with heavy stress and fear. Her heartrate sped up 3x as fast and she started to walk briskly. Then it turned into jogging as the voice laughed harder and louder. She ran full speed trying to get away from the voice. The voice shrieked with laughter. She looked back if they were behind her but no one was there until she turned back and there! What is that? Who is that? She came closer and she can see who it was.

Her eyes lit up as she approached her love! Her heArt swelled as she got close to him. She reached out hoping to just grab and hold him! But as she got 10 feet away from him he slowly turned and he held another woman. She had dark hair, bright green eyes and a sinister smile. Serenity stopped as if her world fell apart in front of her. The woman grabbed darien's face and kissed Him with greed. Serenity couldnt move her body! She stood frozen. Tears fell from her eyes as her heart was being ripped into shreds, one painful shred after one another.

The woman stopped kissing Darien and grabbed both his hands and placed on under her shirt and one on her ass. She whispered something to Darien and quickly her responded. He squeeZed both ends and played with her.

Serenity stared in shock unable to close her eyes at the scene. Still tears streamed down like waterfalls from her eyes. No! Darien! You're under her spell! Please! Let him go! Let me go!

Again the woman whispered more commands to Darien's ear and he obeyed. This time he lowered his head to her breast and began to lick and suck hungrily. He went down lower and slid his hand between her thighs and began to fiddle in between.

Make it stop! Please make it stop! She tried to scream but no words came out. She slowly began to shut down. Her whole body vibrated with fear and anger and heartache.

Darien doesn't love you, she sneered. In fact, he is here to see me! He will never love someone who is stupid and pitiful as you.

No! He ... She trailed on. Her face darkened. Maybe he doesn't love me. Maybe that's why he ran away from me. He doesn't want to babysit a pitiful witch.

Poor serenity... Go home and wake up!

Wake up!

"wake up serenity! Were here!"

Serenity gasped as she bolted up from her seat, bumping Raye right on her nose. It was just a dream! A dream! I may still have a chance! She pondered all of this not noticing Raye's constant cursing while holding her soon-to-be swollen nose.

Serenity turned to Raye with full excitement in her face when it fell to concern. "RAye what's the matter!"

"YOU was the matter!"

"me?"

"yes you! You bumped straight onto my nose!

"oops" sheepishly she shrugged, "sorry!"

Darien stood in his London condo as he gazed out looking over the city. Thoughts disturbed his mind of one articular beauty that showed up in his house not to long ago. The idea of spontaneously, impulsively responding to pressure was unbarring, let alone shameful. but he couldn't help it, his ego and reputation cannot take that humiliation. Now he his paying for what he created. He brushed his hair with his fingers, and walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. a strong drink. He needed to clear his thoughts, especially when it came to Serenity.

Her strong presence was unnerving. He couldn't shake her off his head. 'What is happening to me' he thought. He gulped down the drink and poured himself a stronger one, his half empty glass will do the trick he thought. He was about to drink the remaining drink when there was a knock on the door. He put down his glass noisily.

Darien was expecting no one at the moment, curious as to who it was so he opened the door. To his surprise, his sister came to view ready to knock his senses.

"Raye? what are you doing here?" his mind was foggy and unfocused due to the alcohol.

"You are an idiot!" Raye's anger was restrained due to the promise she made with Serenity. Her case the word 'trying' is really hard right now. She marched into the bar and found an empty glass of spirit and half a glass filled with liquid. She gave out a very heavy sigh, clenched her fist and unclenched them. She turned to her brother, "Darien, why are you so troubled with admitting that you are in love with Serenity?"

Darien couldn't accept many things that had happened in his life, his brother, Litacia, Prudence. He was overwhelmed with so many emotions inside that the only thing he can show was anger and being heartless. He cannot handle all the emotional baggage stored within.

"Leave." in one single word, full of hate, remorse, and despair. He was so strong yet vulnerable. He hid it well. She knew he will blow once she says something. But she needs to get it into his thick head that Serenity is miserable without him and him as well. She walked up to him and slapped him. The sound echoed throughout the room.

"Im not in love with her," he glared. "I will never love her. I cannot love a witch like her!" He growled. His anger showed, he walked passed her to the door. His hand reached for the door handle when he paused. All of a sudden his heart hurt. Not physically but emotionally. A feeling of someone pinning needles in his heart. He griped his chest and cried out in pain.

"Ahhh!"

Raye rushed to Darien, "Darien what's wrong?"

What's happening to me? "My chest, it hurts." Then a rush of despair and loneliness came over him. His whole body was shaking, he can feel like his whole being was ripped in two. He felt like his soul was being pulled out from him. The pain doubled as Serenity came into his mind. More hate and anger came, "she did this. She is the cause of all my pain. Damn I hate that witch. I hate her!"

Then all of a sudden it stopped. The pain and the heartache was gone. All was left was the feeling of emptiness. Darien has never felt so empty, so cold. All the warmth that he had felt before has gone.

He was breathing heavily, that took a lot from him, Raye's cries muffled through the ringing in his ears. He slowly got up and looked at Raye. He looked at Raye with a cold and heartless look in his eyes, "Didn't I tell you to leave?"

Raye gasped, "Darien..." she had never seen Darien so cold, so lifeless. His eyes are so empty. She got up and was about to touch Darien's face when he pushed her hand away with a slap.

"I said LEAVE!" He roared.

Raye scrambled out of his condo still in shock from the whole scene. Raye faced Darien's closed door.

Oh Darien, what happened to you? Please listen to your heart. She placed her hand on his door when she heard a muffled cry. She followed the noise and paled.

"Oh my gosh, RENI!"

Serenity's face flashed in front of him. Her smiling face, her pitiful pouting, and her whole being. He suddenly felt that same warmth as before when it quickly disappeared as it came. Then all of a sudden her face full of hate and turmoil flashed in his mind. He covered his head with his hands. What is going on! Why am I feeling like this? Then thats when he heard Raye scream Serenty's name. Then it hit him, it hit him so hard it felt like someone punched him in the gut!

He rushed out of his condo following Raye's cries, and found Serenity pale white as a ghost lying in Raye's arms. He felt his blood run cold and the same lifeless feeling came rushing back. He watched Serenity's body sparkle. He moved toward Serenity's lifeless body and was reaching out to her when Raye pushed him away.

"You did this to her!"

He kept watching, unmoving while Serenity's body slowly disappear from Raye's arms. Raye cried hysterically. "No! Serenity don't go!"

Darien stood in shock as the beautiful figure Raye held in her arms was gone.

She was gone.

Serenity...

I'm sorry...

A single tear fell...

* * *

Thank You!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Fairan**

Chapter Eighteen

Rated: M

Do not own SM.

Note: Hello…*shame* I know, I'm sorry. The story is almost over! Finally. I think one more chapter and it's finished. I'm really excited about finishing.

Oh god, what had he done? Darien froze as Serenity's body disappeared in thin air.

Her name escaped his mouth. A hollow emptiness washed over him. He felt it again, but he has a feeling its permanent. He felt cold; So cold inside and out. All the energy in him drained away. All the warmth from him released out quickly as serenity's body. He felt his head whip and the stinging of his face burned from the impact.

"you did that to her" raye's anger was apparent. She wanted to strangle her brother. She couldn't believe he would just stand there and do nothing! The nerve of this man! She was boiling hot, her heart burned for the heart ache he has caused to Serenity and not only that, for Stephan.

"I know."

Simple words stopped Raye. She looked at Darien, he looked like he's been in hell and back. He looks pale and soulless. Raye really looked at Darien. His face looked sullen and troubled; like he had been in conflict with himself. She knew he is in love with Serenity and he was just too infuriatingly too stubborn to admit it.

Tears were streaming from both his and her face now, "Then why?"

He looked into her dark phantoms, "because I was scared."

Raye reached for her brother. He had always been so strong and so confident, but this time he just looked lost and empty. He sank down on his knees and reached to where Serenity was just a few moments ago. "this wasn't supposed to happen. I was only supposed to marry her and leave her alone."

"but it did darien, it did. Fate brought you together for a reason. The reason was, your happiness." Raye knelt down next to her brother and gave him a big hug, "she was your happiness."

Darien laid his head on his hands and cried.

A figure clutched on to a man and whimpered, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

A simple nod came as an answer.

The man turned, "Serenity, we have to end it right now, until he declares his undying love for you, I have to do it."

Serenity clutched her chest, words cannot be expressed at what she is feeling right now. She bit her lip and sniffed. She choked on her words, "oh Uncle, I love him so much."

"I know dear, but unless he says those words, I have to end it."

She looked at Darien's crumpled figure with Raye conforting him, she looked up her uncle with water blue orbs and clutched at his jacket sleeve. Tears poured uncontrollably down her face and shook her head.

"please," her voice barely a whisper, "make him stop hurting."

Marius gave her a simple nod and raised his hand. A pair of arms hugged Serenity from behind, "let's go serenity, let's go home." Serenity nodded at Luna. Luna is in her human form and her smile always comforted Serenity. She too felt empty and hollow in her chest. Something a part of her had been ripped apart.

"luna, why do I feel so weak?" in a small voice, serenity is starting to lose consciousness and everything went black.

_back in los angeles_

Darien woke up in his room searching for something. Someone. His raked his memories what happened but non came. The only thing that flowed in his mind was Litacia. That bitch called off the wedding. Love. That bitch wanted love? But he has an inkling feeling that thing is missing. He felt somewhat confused and lost. He shook it off and freshened up and headed to his office.

"He is back to his old life. I took out all the memories with you in it and everyone that knew about you."

Serenity looked at the water with sadness surrounding her. she smiled slightly, "im glad"

"I'm proud of you Serenity," marius placed his hand on her shoulder, "you did what was right for him. I also did as you requested."

She nodded and walked away from the beautiful face of the one she loves.

Darien sat in his desk still deep in thought. Something is wrong but he doesn't know what it is. _Why do I feel like I've lost something? _His thoughts were interrupted when his secretary's voice came into the speakers.

"mr knight, there is someone here that would like to speak with you."

He clicked a button, "who?"

"your brother."

Darien's face darkened, _what the hell is he doing here? _All the hate he had for his brother boiled up and memories flared through his brain. His whole body shook with anger.

"Darien, if you don't let us in I will go in there myself. I will break down the door if I have to!" raye words rang through out the room.

_Shit._

He knows he can't do anything about Raye. For some reason, he pressed the button and let them in. the doors opened and in came Raye, Chad (looking pitiful), and Stephan with Prudence. Darien stood and rage showed in his face. _How can that bitch and that traitor be here together?_

"darien, you're doing well." Prudence spoke first cutting the tension in the room.

"what are you doing here? Money?" he sneered at Stephan, "are you here to take back the company too?"

Stephan flinched.

"that's enough Darien, I'm tired of your bullshit.!" Raye interrupted, "I invited stephan here and want you both to cut the crap and just compromise!"

Darien flared, "I will never compromise with that lying son of a bitch that I so-called brother and his lying bitch."

"don't you dare call her a bitch!" stephan stepped forward. If it weren't for prudence, he would have knocked some senses out of his little brother. No his brother is not little anymore. His authoritative composure had him step back a little. All the time he had been away he blamed himself because of how Darien came about, full of hate and distrust. Raye is the only bridge he had with Darien. Now he is confronting him hoping for forgiveness from his own family.

"leave!" darien turned his back on them, "I have no brother."

"darien! How can you say that?" prudence stepped forward.

Darien gripped his hands and whipped around, "because he stole you away from me!" his chest heaved heavily. He felt 21 again. He felt the pain and betrayal he felt then.

"darien can't you see that we loved eachother? We still do." Prudence continued, "plese forgive him, I can't stand that you two are fighting like this. it breaks my heart that you have turned out like this. please." She ended with barely a whisper. She closed her distance with Darien, "please darien, if you still love me, forgive Stephan." She touched his face carefully, "I cared for you a lot but the feeling wasn't there as I hoped for. I didn't realize I too was in love with your brother until he confessed his love for me."

Darien glared at Prudence, "Leave. I want you out of my office and out of my life." His voice was so full of venom and hate, gasps were heard from behind. His gaze fell on Stephan, "Both of you leave."

Raye stepped in, "Darien you can't mean that! Please, if not for them then do it for me! Forgive them please?"

Her eyes begged with tears in her eyes.

"Go."

"But…"

He roared, "I SAID LEAVE!"

Darien has had it, why did it have to happen? Out of all the people visiting him, it had to be Stephan and Prudence. Prudence. His mind went back in the past. He was young when he met her. He was barely 21 and her 25. There was an age gap but he didn't care. He was in love with his brother's work partner. He thought he delt an instant connection with Prudence but what it was, was just some petty crush that litereally crushed him deeply. You cannot imagine how much he was infatuated with her. he was so head over heels with her that he never realized her feelings with him. It didn't stop him from falling in love with her.

His heart rate leveled and put his head on his hands. He searched deeply inside and couldn't help but feel like something was missing. He shook it off and rang his secretary to cancel all his appointments.

Walking in streets of LA was one of his least favorite past times. However, he felt the need to just clear his head. Memories came flooding in as he walked past the Disney Concert Hall. He turned and walked up the stairs and around the building to reveal a garden. He sat under one of the benches and pondered about his life. He knows Stephan was his big brother and it hurt to see him with Prudence but why did he feel this way? He wrecked his brain trying to find a way when a two bubbles past by him. Then suddenly a scene flashed before him.

_FLASHBACK_

_Something wet landed on Darien's cheek breaking him away from the feeling. He opened his eyes and shocked to see bubbles descending from the sky. After that, everything came rushing back, the betrayal, the hurt, the heartache. His heart created a thicker and stronger wall or ice around it. He looked at Serenity's dream state and shook her out from it. The audience thought the whole charade was part of the ceremony, but from Darien's point of View, he knew it was Serenity's sorcery. He shook her and she opened her eyes with a snap._

_"Get rid of the bubbles Serenity," Darien's deadly voice whispered in her ear._

_Well so much for smiling, "What bubbles?"_

_He turned her around and she looked over at the crowd, "Oh My!"_

_END…_

It was so quick, he shook his head. What was that? What happened? Who was that woman? Serenity? How come that name rings a bell? Something in his chest started to feel a familiar feeling. Almost like he was home. He shrugged it off and when he looked up at the sky, another scene flashed in his mind.

_Darien was surprisingly shocked. Her eyes. They were scared. __It's those damn eyes! __He stepped back and crossed his arms; [__So much for steering away from her for a while.]__ She looked up, tears where helplessly falling and did the unthinkable._

_She hugged him._

_She was hugging him! She hugged him with all her might. With everything, she had. She buried her face on his chest and just cried her eyes out._

_Darien stiffened. What had her changed suddenly in an instant? She cried even harder when he snaked his arms around her, holding her, comforting her. He did not know why he did it but it pained him just seeing her cry. He did not know why he was always so harsh on Serenity; maybe because she always seemed to be vulnerable. He was such a bully. A sudden rush of tranquility filled his body. This new sense of feeling enveloping him was new and uncomfortable for him. His heart gave a large leap when she called his name._

_"Darien," her sobs were in a form of hiccups._

He shook his head. Who is this Serenity? His heart did a little flip. Am I going insane? He pushed the images away and went back to Stephan and prudence. Somehow, thinking about them wasn't as painful as before. He thought, maybe it's time to just let this whole thing go. He was beginning to feel stupid and ridiculous. He needed some reassurance. Something in him seems to be changing but he doesn't know what. Sighing, he picked up his phone and called the last person he wanted to talk to. He leaned over on his knees and put the phone over his ear and listened for the answer.

"Hello?"

AN: who could it be? Oh the suspence. enjoy the next chapter coming soon near you.


End file.
